Time Changes Everything
by brunettecl
Summary: Edward and Bella were the love of each others lives but when Edward threw himself into work, they broke up.Now five years later Edward is the CEO of Chicago Trust and Bella is a single mom. Will fate give them a second chance or is to much to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic…..I have read many E/B stories and I must say that they are all great compared to J/B stories. **

**I know that I sound like a nagging dog but please review !!!! Your comments are appreciated and reviews are what helps me get better and helps me please ya'll!!!!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything!!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**BellaPOV**

Time changes everything. Right???

As I sit here across from my best friend, Alice Brandon, listening to all the wonderful things she has going on in her life right now , I realize that the only thing that brings me happiness is my 5 year old daughter, Abby. She was the light of my world but everytime saw her, I saw him too.

Alice had everything going for her right now. She was a rising fashion designer working for Badgley Mischka and in hopes of creating her own line of wedding dresses one day. She was engaged to one of the nicest and most sincere man ever, Jasper Whitlock. It didn't hurt that he was gorgeous too. They met in college and have been dating ever since. Alice and Jasper were the cutest couple ever. Always showing their affection towards one another; sometimes making me jealous. Why couldn't my relationships work out or should I say relationship.

I had only had two relationships in my life the first one being with a boy named Jacob, who I dated in middle school for only a week because I found him kissing a girl named Lauren Mallory in the Music Room. When I caught them I punched Jacob in the face and never talked to Lauren Mallory again.

Then came Edward. His family moved into town the summer of 10th grade. I met him one day when I was with Rose, my other best friend, at a baseball game. Rose was watching Emmett and I noticed a new face on the team talking to Emmett. He was without a doubt the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hair poked out in every direction and was perfectly muscular but not over like Emmett. You could see the muscles in his back and his biceps when he was playing. Emmett introduced us after the game and then it was all over.

Edward and I did everything. I would go to his baseball games and he would come to my tennis matches. He was always at my house and stayed the night with me because he did not like the fact that I lived by myself.

I had lived by myself ever since the accident. I could only live by self because I was financially stable, had good grades, and I had to report to my guardian every two nights.

Edward and I dated for five years straight. When it came time for college Edward got a chance to play but declined so he could attend his dream collge, Dartmouth. While Edward attended Dartmouth I attented Clemson University. Things started to change however during our sophmore year in college. Edward started to throw himself into his work and it seemed that we never talked or spent time together .

One day I confronted him about him and his studies but he blew it off as nothing. We contiued to fight for months and soon it became to much and I called it off.

I haven't talked to him since that say we broke it off. I knew I loved him more than anything and I would do anything for him but he wasn't willing to fight for us.

It hurt so much to talk about him. He was my life for so long and we loved each other so much but I think we loved each other to much.

So as I look back on my life I wonder why couldn't I have the perfect life that Alice had. Why couldn't Edward and I have worked out. That day we broke up I had never been so livid and I know from then own we would never be the same towards one another.

"Hello , earth to Bella," Alice shouted.

"What, sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"I know I can tell."

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"Well are you going to go to our high school reunion?"

"I don't know. I am not really into seeing all the people we graduated with and pretend that I am happy to see them."

"Bella Swan, this is our first high school reunion and I will not let you stay at home and not show off how gorgeous you are to all of those fake people we went to high school with."

"Fine."

"Great, now we can go shopping for dresses and shoes ," Alice exclaimed.

"Alice please do not tell me that this thing is formal."

"Yes, of course it is, but even if it wasn't I wouldn't let you go looking like a rag doll."

"Ok . Have you talked to Rose and Emmett to see if they are going?"

"Yes my dear Bella, everyone is going to be there."

"Everyone?" I shouted a bit to loudly.

"Yes." she whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Bella but it is his high school reunion just as much as ours."

"Were you even going to tell me this."

Alice didn't say anything.

"So you were just going to let me go and come face to face with him."

"I thought maybe it would give you two a chance to talk, maybe you could tell him about Abby."

"Hell no!"

"Why in the hell not?"

"I don't want him to get involved and then Abby get her hopes up and then he just bail. I will not do that to her."

"Come on Bella just think about talking about it with him. He deserves to know, maybe he will want to be apart of her life."

"I'll think about it."

"Great. Now it is time to go shopping so you can look beautiful for the reunion."

After I got done shopping with Alice I already had my dress for the reunion and a couple of new dresses and some new outfits for work. I had to look more professional now than I did before. I worked for Newton Corp and Mike just promoted me to head of marketing for the company.

I loved my job but I hated Mike's advances on me. Most of the time when he was not busy he would come to my desk and hit on me. I can't count how many times he has asked me out but I politely declined. When he isn't hitting on me he is doing Jessica Stanley in his office.

I had just arrived at my house and parked my black Volvo XC90. I lived in a 6 bedroom and 6 baths on the water. It was my family's house in which my father left it to me.

I walked in the house trying to find the best thing in my life, Abby.

"Abby!" yelled.

"Mommy, Mommy!"

"Hey sweetheart. How was your day?"

"It was the best. Me and Zafri….."

"Zafrina and I."

"Zafrina and I dressed up and played barbies and colored and did makeovers. I had so much fun."

Just then Zafrina, my part time house keeper, who had been with the family ever since I was a little girl came around the corner with rose colored cheeks and bright red lipstick.

"See my makeover I gave Zafrina. Isn't it pretty mommy?"

"Yes. You did a wonderful job now go get cleaned up for dinner that Zafrina cooked for us."

"Okay mommy!"

"Thank you Zafrina for watching her and cooking dinner. Alice got carried away shopping and we lost track of time."

"It was no problem. I love Abby as one of my own."

"Thank you would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you ma'am. Ya'll enjoy. I just let myself out."

"Thank you again."

Zafrina had been a lifesaver. After the accident she didn't work as much but she was like family. She would watch Abby during the day while I am at work. She sometimes cleans but usually I would do all the cooking. It helped me relax from work.

__

After dinner I gave Abby and bath and tucked her into bed.

I went into the kitchen and cleaned up dinner and looked at that little invitation. I had to go. I needed closure from him and I would get it but I would never subject Abby to the heartbreak I got from him.

Next Friday I would see the love of my life that I had not seen in five years. In those five years everything had changed. I got the most perfect gift ever, a daughter that Edward had no idea about

**Well how was it??**

**Should I continue or is it just a waste of my time. I want to hear from you guys.**

**Pictures are on my profile!!!!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!!**

**The only way I will continue is to have some reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this!!! I would appreciate the reviews..**

**In this chapter is where everything starts to slowly begin. Edward finally makes his appearance!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything.**

BellaPOV

Over the week I was stumped with work. Mike wanted a new Marketing campaign done by the end of the week. He continued to nag me about going out on a date and he continued to get Jessica off in his office. They thought no one knew but it was obvious if you payed attention.

So it was Thursday night and I was working well into the night trying to get this campaign finished up so that I could leave early tomorrow. I wanted to come home early so I could fix Abby her dinner and get her ready for the night. I also needed some extra time to get ready for the reunion. I wanted to look my best and I knew Alice would make sure of it before I saw Edward.

I looked over at the clock. 12:48. Crap.

I finished up with a few last minute details on the campaign and headed off towards bed. I checked in on Abby who was sound asleep. She reminded me so much of him. She had those beautiful green eyes and pale skin. She was so beautiful and everytime I looked at her I instantly saw him.

I gave Abby a kiss on the head and then headed off to bed myself.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. I didn't get enough sleep last night or what Alice calls it "beauty sleep".

I got out of bed and hopped in the shower and got ready for work. After I was done getting ready I went downstairs so I could prepare Abby some breakfast before Zafrina got here and I had to head off to work.

I went upstairs to wake Abby up and get her dressed.

"Abby, sweetheart. Wake up, I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes."

Abby's eyes got big. "Really!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I did. Now get up and put your clothes on. Mommy has to go to work. Zafrina is here to look after you but I will be home early today. Okay?"

"Okay." she said with the biggest grin on her face.

__

It had been a long day but a successful nonetheless. The meeting in which I presented my campaign was great. Mike and the board loved it but I don't think Mike even payed any attention, he was constantly looking at my ass.

I got home and started to cook dinner for Abby when Zafrina came into the kitchen.

"So you are going to the reunion tonight aren't ya?"

"Yes why do ask?"

"Is he going to be there?"she inferred.

"Who are you referring to?"

"That no good boy you use to date."

"Edward?"

"Yes ." she answered

"He might be. Why do you want to know?"

"Cause I never trusted that boy and I did like up until her broke your heart."

"Zafrina please don't."

"I just don't want you get your feeling hurt."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"You say that but you know that boy is your only weakness and he can hurt you."

"Whatever. I need to start getting ready."

__

Alice came over to get ready and to help me. She started to do my hair while I did my makeup. Alice left my hair down in soft loose flowing curls while I did my makeup in a natural look since my dress was white. My dress was a white long chiffon gown with a criss cross bust line. Alice had chosen a long turquoise dress with a low plunging neck line and embellishments.**(Pics on profile.)**

Alice and I had just finished getting ready when Jasper came by to pick us up. I went to say goodbye to Abby who was giving Zafrina another "princess makeover" as she likes to call it.

"Abby I am leaving."

"Wow mommy you look like a princess."

"Thank you sweetheart. Now you behave for Zafrina or someone won't be getting their princess dress that they have wanted for their birthday."

"Okay mommy I will be the best girl ever."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Abby said while coming over to give me a hug.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for me in the car. We were meeting Emmett and Rose at the reunion.

As we were on the way to the reunion I started to become very nervous. Not because I was seeing Edward but because what might change after this night. I thought I had a long day but this was going to be one long night.

__

When we got to the Omni Hotel, the ballroom had been completely redone. It was beautiful and elegant. We met up with Rose and Emmett. Rose looked gorgeous in a long multi print dress with an empire waist and a criss cross front and back. While Emmett looked like he was stuffed into the suit with his muscular physique.**(Dress on profile.)**

Alice, Jasper, and I walked to them and I hugged Emmett's neck and I started talking to Rose.

"Hey how are you, I haven't seen you in forever! You look gorgeous."

"You look beautiful as well and we really need to meet up more than what we do."

"I know. It's just that between work with the promotion and raising Abby, it gets to be hard."

"Well if you ever need anything you let Emmett and I know."

"Thank you, but Zafrina has been a big help."

"Yeah well how are you and dealing with this whole situation tonight."

"I'm good but it is going to be hard once I see him." And that was the truth. I knew that once I saw Edward, all of those feelings that I closed up are going to come pouring out. Zafrina was right he was my weakness, but I was going to try like hell not to show him or give him any sad emotions.

"Well guys Emmett and I have some…" All of the sudden Rose stopped.

"Uh-oh." Emmett whispered.

I turned around to see what everybody was looking at just to see those beautiful green eyes that I see everyday in our daughter's. Then I noticed the beautiful strawberry blonde standing right next to him holding hands.

"Hey everybody. Nice to see ya'll." He said in his smooth velvet voice that made my heart clench.

"You can say that." Alice spat at him.

"Everyone this is Tanya. My fiancée."

Everyone was looking at meet including my favorite pair of green eyes. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

**So how was it????**

**I am going to tell ya'll that Tanya WILL NOT nbe a bitch in this story. She will be a very nice girl that Bella becomes to know and like, so she can not dislike but even though Tanya is good in this story, Edward and Bella have to much love for one another for them just to ignore it.**

**I want to say thank you to all of those who are reading my story. This is my first story so your advice is welcomed but please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!I want to know if I need to continue this or not?**

**Your reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people that are reading this!!**

**Maybe this isn't a waste of time but PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW so I know if am wasting my time!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything….**

**Now on with the story!!**

__

**APOV**

_That son of a bitch!_

____

**JPOV**

_Oh no. Please don't let Alice jump this man._

__

**RPOV**

_I am going to kill the man. No that is not going to be a man after_ _I am finished with him._

____

**EmPOV**

_Well this should be interesting. Oh shit Rose is shaking. Well that's not good._

____

**BPOV**

Everything is going to be okay. Don't give him any emotion. You can get through this. Alice put her arm around my waist to show me that she was here for me. Five Years. During these five years I had built up a wall around my heart so that I would never feel this bad ever again but right when he said those words_, my fiancée _, I wanted to the fall to the ground and ignore the rest of the world forever, but I had Abby, she was the best thing in my life and I needed to be strong for her. I couldn't do that to her.

Edward had been my life for so long. He had always been there for me when I needed him but when he said those words it made me realize that he was no longer mine. As my eye started to water I realize that now it was finally over. I guess for these past five years without Edward I still held onto some hope that maybe we would be together because we promised each other that we will have each other's hearts forever but now that hope was gone.

Edward had moved on. He found someone, the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Tanya.

I had Abby though. I could get through this.

Abby. Alice had been bothering me about telling Edward about Abby but know I couldn't even think about telling him now. I didn't want him to think that I was pressuring him to be apart of my life, our lives.

No he had Tanya now. I couldn't tell him. Not now.

__

EPOV

It hurt beyond repair when I saw the look in Bella's face. It killed me just to tell her about Tanya. I have hurt so much in the past but that was the worst. I knew Bella was thinking that I have moved on, that I loved someone more than her but I could never love anyone the way I loved Bella. She had my heart. She was my heart.

Five years ago when we broke up, I had never felt so much pain in my life. I knew that I was the reason for our break up. I threw myself into work. I had constant pressure from my father to make a name for myself since I didn't choose to become a doctor like him. He resented me for choosing the profession I did but along the way I lost the best thing in my life. Bella.

And now she was here standing in front of me feeling so much pain that I am causing her. And I hated myself for it. I needed to talk to her.

"Tanya this is my family for all intent and purposes."

"It's so nice to finally meet everyone. I have heard so much about all of you." And Tanya did know a lot about everyone but she didn't know the extent of Bella and mine's past relationship.

"Tanya this is Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Bella." Everyone was being very welcoming to Tanya but I could feel the tension in the air.

Alice probably wanted to shoot me right about now.

Rose probably wants to take my balls off right now.

I just hoped that they wouldn't take it out on Tanya. She didn't deserve to be treated that way, but I should have been murdered for what I did to Bella.

__

**BPOV**

Edward introduced us to Tanya and I wondered if he told her the depth of his and mine past relationship. And the worst part about it was that I couldn't hate Tanya. She seemed like a genuinely nice woman. I could see how Edward fell in love with her and maybe one day Tanya and I could be friends and maybe one day I could finally tell Edward about Abby.

"Well I need be a drink. What about anybody else?" Emmett asked.

'Yeah man I'll walk with you." Edward walked with Emmett to get a drink. So I started to get to know the woman of Edward's life.

"So Tanya what do you do for a living?"

"Well I was an aspiring model but when I started out it wasn't for me so I went to get a part time job until I could find something more permanent. That's when I met Edward. My friend Jessica worked for Edward and she said that he was currently looking for a secretary. So I applied for the job and I m still working for him today. And ya'll?"

"I am head of marketing for Newton Corp. Alice is a designer working for Badgley Mischka and Rose use to be a model but when she married Emmett she quit and they are now trying to get pregnant." As I was talking to Tanya I realized that Rose and Alice were engrossed in their own conversation, whispering about something. Something was up.

"Well have you and Edward set a date yet."

"No, not yet. Edward constantly stays busy with work with him being CEO and the economy being the way it is. Sometimes he doesn't get home till late at night."

"Yeah Edward is a bit of a workaholic." I would know it's this reason Tanya is standing in front of me right now talking to me.

__

**EPOV**

Emmett and I walked over to the bar to get something to drink because I needed one now more than ever with my fiancée and Bella talking to each other right now.

"Edward what in the hell are you doing."

"Getting a drink."

"No, what are you doing with Tanya."

"She is my fiancée, I love her."

"I don't believe this. You are actually going to tell me that you are going to marry Tanya because we both know that you can't love anyone like you do Bella and you are both hurting each other by pretending that ya'll aren't madly in love with one another."

"Emmett, Bella and I were done a long time ago. There is too much pain and hurt to go through that again."

"So you are just going to go through your life acting like you don't love Bella because you might love Tanya but you are in love with Bella."

I knew Emmett was right but there is too much to overcome. I destroyed Bella and mine's relationship and if I had payed more attention to Bella, we would be together and happy and having Bella and Edward juniors running around but I don't deserve to have a happy ending.

One day maybe we could be friends because I needed Bella in my life even if we were just friends.

Emmett and I started to walk back and I could already tell the Tanya and Bella had befriended one another.

__

**BPOV**

Edward and Emmett came back from the bar. Alice and Rose were done with their little side conversation. Edward came up to Tanya and wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her kiss.

Then Rose announced that she and Emmett had some news. The news she was about to announce when Tanya and Edward arrived.

"We wanted to tell everyone sooner but we wanted ya'll all to be together when we told everyone."

"Oh just tell us already Rose!" Alice was getting impatient.

Rose started to grin, "We're pregnant."

"Oh my gosh Rose! That's amazing. How far along are you?"I asked.

"6 weeks."

__

**EPOV**

"Well since we are giving out news, Tanya and I are moving here, to Charlotte."

"That's great man, we missed you." said Jasper.

"Yeah, the company is getting too big for Chicago and I have been thinking of expanding for some time now and what better place than to city where my best friends are." And Bella. Bella was my home.

"Well congratulations." Those were the first words Bella had said to me all night. I had to find a way to talk to her.

The rest of the night everyone talked to one another and chatting with people we hadn't seen since high school and caught up with everyone. Every now and then I would look towards Edward or I could see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

Later on Emmett suggested we all go back to Rose and his house and get a drink, but Bella said she needed to get on home because she had work early in the morning.

"Goodnight everyone, I'm heading home."

Oh Bella, come on let go get some drinks at Emmett." Alice begged.

"No Alice I am sorry, but I have to get up early to go to work. We start the launch of the new campaign tomorrow."

"Alright, but one day next week we're going shopping to get a dress for your birthday dinner and then that night we are all going to go out to dinner and tell you what your big birthday surprise/present is."

"No, ya'll no I don't like surprises and money being spent on me. " Bella was never one for any sort of surprise.

"Please Bella, do you really think that I am going to let your birthday go by and not do anything to celebrate."

"You're not going to let up on this now are?" Bella asked.

"Nope, sorry."

Bella started to hug everyone goodnight and when she got to Tanya I could hear her telling Tanya that they should hang out sometime. Then it came time to tell me goodnight. Bella came up to me and hugged my neck in an awkward embrace but it felt so good to hold her in my arms. When are bodies came into contact with one another I felt that surge of electricity between us and my heart started to speed up. After five years I still felt it and I knew she felt it too.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

Then she left through the doors looking more beautiful than ever before but that was not a goodbye that was the new start that we needed.

__

I was staying in town for two months so I could oversee construction. Tanya had to fly out to Alaska to meet up with her sister, Kate. Kate was getting married and the bridal party was going on vacation for a week in Hawaii before the wedding.

During that time I had to make things right between Bella and I. I needed her in my life. I let here leave right out of my life before but I refuse to let her walk out of it again. I just needed her to be a part of my life no matter what.

__

Well there is chapter 3. I hoped ya'll like it.

Check out my profile it has all of the stories that I am currently reading. They are all amazing. I am addicted.

Well I can't say it enough but please leave a REVIEW and give me any suggestions.

-brunettecl


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note **

**I know everyone hates these things but I will be leaving to go on vacation tomorrow and I will not return until next friday.**

**I will take my computer with me though and write as much as I can. **

**I plan on writing at least 3 chapters and I will post when I get back but I also wanted to say thank you to all who are reading this.**

**AND since I will be gone for a week I thought I might give ya'll some sneak peeks at what is going to ****take place within the NEXT THREE CHAPTERS.**

__

Tanya leaves for the vacation/wedding.

Mike gets a little too aggressive.

Edward helps Bella.

Finally some one on one between Edward and Bella.

Bella quits her job.

Bella's birthday dinner.

Her birthday surprise/present is revealed.

__

**I know some of ya'll want to hate Tanya but just because Tanya is nice in this story does not mean that she is a saint. She will make some huge decisions/mistakes that might just change how she is seen right now!!!!! ****You might able to hate her later on!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone who is reading this story!**

**I sorry I was not able to update this past week but I must say my vacation was wonderful! I became engaged. So I really didn't write a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

__

BPOV

This past week had been a rough week for me. I had a ton of meetings to attend to and Mike was becoming increasing aggressive. He continued to ask me out on dates but each time I turned him down. I could tell he was starting to become annoyed with my answers but Mike was not someone who I wanted to associate myself with. Mike was the type of man who thought very highly of himself and wanted any girl with tits and a nice ass.

I was also dreading my birthday dinner. I knew Alice had something up her sleeve for my birthday surprise I just didn't know what it was. I had already planned for Abby to stay the night with Zafrina while I went to dinner.

Plus Edward was back. And his fiancée. Tanya. She was beautiful and nice and I could see how Edward fell in love with her. But I would lying to myself if I didn't feel hurt. After the breakup it was the hardest time of my life. I was still working my way through college by myself, I had lost the love of my life, and I was pregnant. The break up obliviously didn't hurt Edward though. The only people I could count on were Alice, Rose and Emmett.

Alice had been my rock after the break up. She was the first person I had told when I found out I was pregnant. She helped me through the whole pregnancy and Abby's childhood. I have no idea what I would have done if I didn't have her and Zafrina.

It was Thursday night and I had just put Abby down to sleep. She looked so beautiful, she looked just like her father. Although I did have a tough time during college I never regretted getting pregnant with Abby. She was my everything.

__

It was Friday and I had gotten off work early and just dropped off Abby at Zafrina's house.

I got back to the house and was about to take a shower when I heard a knock at the door. I went down stairs and opened the door to find Mike standing there looking very suspicious and mad.

__

EPOV

"Call me when your flight lands."

"Alright babe. I love you." Tanya said sweetly.

"Me too. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

I watched as Tanya made her way through security to leave for Alaska for her sister's wedding. I had to stay and oversee construction of the new building in Charlotte. During that time I wanted to make things right between Bella and me. She deserved at least that. I made my way out of the airport. I started to drive around Charlotte and look at all of the sights.

After a few minutes I found myself near Bella's house. I decided that I should go by and talk to her because I hated feeling the tension between us and now that Tanya wasn't here maybe it would be easier for us to be friends and talk to each other.

I pulled into Bella's drive way and I noticed an unfamiliar car.

__

BPOV

"Hi Mike. Is there something that you need?"

He was quiet for a while and acted as he was trying to think of what to say.

"I wanted to discuss some of the loose ends in the campaign."

"Alright come on in. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." Mike was acting very strange, even more so than this past week at the office.

I was leading Mike into the living room when he jerked me by my arm and slung me into the wall and held my hands above my head.

"Bella do you know how long I have wanted you?" Mike put his face inches apart from my face trying to kiss me but I turned away. "Someone is playing hard to get. Well we will see how about that when I get done with you. All those times I asked you out, you always turned me down but not today."

"Let me go ." I tried fighting him but he was to strong.

He started to undo my buttons on my shirt. I tried to get free but it was no use he was ten times stronger than me. He started to grope me. He started to make his way down my pants.

"Please don't do this."

"Oh Bella you don't know how much I want this and I am going to enjoy every minute of it."

He started to undo my pants.

"Please!" I started to yell but I knew it was no use. I didn't live close enough to anyone for them to hear me but I didn't stop my screams. He had already removed my shirt and started yanking down my pants.

"Please someone help me!" I was trying to scream but it turned into cries. I was hopeless.

__

EPOV

I had gotten out of my car and started to walk up to the front door when I heard Bella.

"Please someone help me!" she yelled.

I ran to the front door and tried opening it but the door was locked. I busted through and there Bella was being pushed up against the wall. I went up to the guy and threw him on the ground and started to lay into him. He was not going to touch her. I kept punching him and didn't plan on stopping until I heard Bella whimper behind me. I looked toward her and she had her arms around her and tears coming out of her eyes.

While I was watching her, the douche that had tried to rape her got out of my grip and started to run out the front door. He got into his car and sped off.

I went back into the room to find Bella. She hadn't moved an inch.

"Bella?"

She didn't respond. I went to sit beside her so I could comfort her.

"Bella are you alright? Did he hurt you anywhere."

She shook her head. Then she leaned into to me and I held her in my arms around her. We sat there for a long time trying to forget all that had just taken place.

"Edward, thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here."

"I'm so sorry Bella. No one should have to experience that."

She continued to sit there and cry in my arms. I looked over at the clock. 5:23. I knew that our reservations were at 8:00 but I didn't know what Bella would want to do or if she even wanted to tell anyone. So I continued to comfort her by rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. That always calmed her down when we were together.

We must have sat like that for an hour before we said anything.

"Bella do you want me to call Alice and cancel dinner?"

She sat there a minute before she said anything.

"No, I will be fine. Alice has looked forward to this day and I can't let this stop my life."

"Are you sure? I can call and tell her you are not feeling well."

She shook her head.

"Alright."

"Edward I need to get ready but will you stay here with me, I don't think I can be here by myself."

"Of course. If you want I can drive you to dinner."

"How are you going to get ready then."

"Well I was thinking maybe we could leave a few minutes early and run by the hotel so I can change and then we can be on our way."

"Ok, you can take a shower while you are her if you want to."

"Alright thank you."

"It is the least I could do."

Bella showed me to the guest bathroom and gave me some towels and then she walked off to her room to get ready.

-

I was sitting down stairs at the table waiting for Bella. While I was waiting I took in her house and it was beautifully decorated. I could tell she put a lot of effort into it. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bella came walking down the stairs.

She was wearing a bright yellow dress that looked gorgeous on her with her long brown hair flowing down in loose curls down her back. She looked beautiful.

"You ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." She smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes.

I walked her out to my car and opened the door for her and let her in. I noticed that she had slight bruising on her wrist. I got into the car and headed towards the hotel.

"Bella do you want to talk about it?"

She was silent for a little while.

"The guy there was Mike Newton. He is my boss. He always ask me out and I always told him no. This past week he started to act really strange but I thought nothing of it. Then I came home and I was about to start getting ready but there was a knock at my door and I went to open it and there was Mike."

Bella started talking really softly like she was about to cry.

"He told me that we needed to finish some loose ends on our new campaign, so I let him in and that when he slung me against the wall and started…."

She became quiet.

"It's ok Bella. Everything is fine but we need to notify the cops."

"I know but he was my boss and now I am not going to have a job and…"

"Don't worry about the money and I am sure you can find a job in no time."

The car ride became quiet as we started to get close to the hotel.

"Edward, thank you. I tried so hard but he was so strong and…"

"I am just glad I was there."

We just pulled up to the hotel I gave the keys to the valet. I lead Bella up to my room so I could get ready for dinner. I went into my room so I could get changed while Bella sat in the living room.

As I thought back on what happened I knew that I would stop at nothing to protect her. I would never let anything happen to Bella.

__

BPOV

While I was waiting for Edward to get change I felt my phone start to vibrate.

"Hello Alice."

"Hey, I was just calling to make sure you hadn't chickened out on dinner."

"No. I know better. You would come and hunt me down and drag my ass to dinner."

"You know me so well. Have you heard from Edward, he isn't picking up his phone."

"Yeah actually I have and he is driving me to dinner."

"Wow that is a major step."

"Yeah I know it just good to be able to be near him and talk to him again."

"That's great. Well I'll see you and Edward at dinner."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

"Hey who was that?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh just Alice making sure I hadn't chickened out on dinner."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Eventually but I can't, not right now."

"Well are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I smiled slightly.

Edward and I headed out towards dinner. It was a quiet yet comfortable car ride to the restaurant.

It amazed me how easy it was to talk to Edward after all of these years. I had missed him so much over these years but I had missed how he made me feel and how he comforted me. I missed him and I wondered if he missed me too.

__

**Alright so there it is.**

**I don't know if I really like this chapter or I should say how it came together.**

**Edward and Bella are progressing but it is going to take time but they are interacting and talking and they will soon have to get through some hard stuff and talk about the past.**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I need to hear from you guys and give me any suggestions you want to give me.**

**Next up: B-day dinner and birthday surprise is revealed!!! Yay! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!!! Thanks again for all of the reviews I appreciate everything and I am just glad that ya'll are reading this.**

**I know that a lot of ya'll are wondering about Tanya and I know that I told you guys that she would be nice in this story but I am having real hard time incorporating her into the story so I have decided after much thought that she will not be as nice as I intended for her to be. She will have her conniving ways.**

**Like I said though Bella and Edward have a lot of issues to work and talk about. Right now they are getting back to being friends and ignoring their issues but they're still going to have to work through everything thing that has happened in the past. And don't forget about Abby. **

**All due in time!!!**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything!**

BPOV

Edward and I arrived at the restaurant a little after 8. Everyone had already arrived and was waiting for Edward and I to arrive.

"It's about time, Edward you must drive slower than my grandma." Alice complained.

"Alice it's only 8:06."

"Well I do believe that is 6 minutes late."

"Alright, sorry Alice that was my fault." I chimed in.

Just then our waiter walked up and asked us for our drink orders.

Throughout dinner everyone fell into light conversation. Dinner was excellent and it felt good for all of us to be together again. We were all so close to each other before Edward and I broke up. After that Emmett and Rose moved away and then that left Alice, Jasper and me.

Everyone had just finished up dinner when Alice said it was time for my birthday present. Everybody started to grin, so it took it that everyone knew what it was.

"Alright Bella, we all know how you are a very hard worker and never take any time for yourself, so everyone though well mainly Rose and I thought that this would be the perfect birthday present." Alice reached under the table and pulled out a perfectly wrapped box.

"Guys you know that I don't want anything." I complained.

"Oh shut up Bella and open the damn present." She said a little too loudly.

I unwrapped the present to find sunscreen.

"Sunscreen?"

"That my dear is something that you are going to need for your pale ass because we are all going on a two week vacation to Barbados."

"What! I can't leave for two weeks. What about Ab…. all the work I have to do?"

"I will be calling that son of a bitch boss you have tomorrow." Alice said.

"That won't be necessary."

"Why." Alice inquired.

I turned to look at Edward who was also looking my way.

"It's complicated but my job will not be a problem."

"Fine then it's settled. Our flight leaves Monday."

"Alice what about other things?" She knew damn well what I was talking about.

"Already taken care of."

"I don't know." I responded.

"Bella everything is already taken care of and you are going on this trip if I have to make Jasper strap you to his back and carry you all the way to the plane. Besides non refundable ticket." She smiled sweetly. That little devil.

"Fine I guess I am going to Barbados."

"Yayyyy!" Alice shouted. The restaurant was starting to clear out so there weren't as many stares.

"This will be good for you Bella, for all of us." Rose said.

"Guess what this means……………….shopping. I will be at your house tomorrow morning. 9:00."

"Fine." There was no point in arguing with her.

"Alright everybody, Emmett and I are heading out." Rose said as Emmett was helping her up to leave.

"Yeah it's getting late. Edward do you mind taking me home?" I asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Alright everyone goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella I'll see you in the morning." Alice said sounding a little too excited.

Edward pulled out onto the highway when I asked him, "Did you know about my birthday surprise?"

"Yes after you left the reunion the other night Alice and Rose told us all about their plan."

"Oh."

"Bella, go on vacation, enjoy it and get away from all that is happening and then when you get back you can start looking for another job. This will be good for you,"

"Ok you're right I do need this."

The car ride became quiet and before I knew it we had arrived back at our house.

Edward followed me up to the house to make sure I made it in.

"Edward thank you again for today, I can't imagine what I would have done if you weren't there."

"I am just glad I was there for you."

"Alright good night Edward."

"Good night Bella."

Edward started to walk back to his car.

"Edward!" I shouted.

He turned around to see what I wanted.

"It's good to have you back." I smiled.

"It's good to be back."

I walked into the house and layed back on the door.

_I still love you Edward._

--

"Alice do I have to come shopping today? We both know that you will do the all of the shopping for me."

"Yes now stop complaining about it and lets go."

Alice and I started to head out to the mall.

"Alice. Who is going to look after Abby while we are gone?"

"I have already arranged for Zafrina to look after her so she will be in great hands."

"Thank you Alice for everything."

"Oh and Alice who is paying for this trip?'

"That is something that you don't need to know my dear."

"Fine."

Alice and I spent the rest of the day shopping and doing damage to our credit cards.

"Alright Bella, Jasper and I will pick you up at 10:15 on Monday morning and I want everything that we bought today in that suitcase of yours."

"Ok. Bye Alice."

"Bye."

I was walking into the house with the bags in hand when I heard a girly little scream.

"Mommy." Abby squealed as she ran into my arms.

"Hi darling, I missed you so much. What did you and Zafrina do today?"

"We went to the park, played barbies, and watched my favorite movie, _The Little Mermaid_."

"Sounds like you had a fun day."

"Yes mommy it was the best!" she said as she smiled.

"Alright honey well it's getting late so how about go put your pajamas on for me and I'll be up there in a little to tuck you in."

Abby ran off upstairs and I found Zafrina in the kitchen cleaning up dinner.

"Thank you so much Zafrina. How was she for you?"

"She was great as always. She really is a special girl and you have done a great job raising her by yourself."

"Thanks but lately since Edward has been back into town, I keep feeling guilty for her not having a father and I want to tell but him but I don't think that it is the best time right now."

"The time will come one day when you will have to tell him but when you feel it is ready."

"Yeah you are right." I couldn't help lately about feeling bad for Abby. She deserved to know who her father was and didn't ask for this situation.

"Alright I am heading home."

"Ok Zafrina." Zafrina was about to walk out the door when I forgot to thank her about taking Abby for two weeks while I was on vacation.

"Zafrina!" I yelled as she turned around.

"Thank you for looking after Abby for the next two weeks."

"You are more than welcome. You needed this vacation more than anyone I know. I am surprised I didn't think of it before Alice did."

I went upstairs to tell Abby goodnight and the news about the trip.

"Alright honey I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"Mommy is going to be going on a trip for a little while."

"Where?"

"Aunt Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward are going to be going on a little vacation so mommy can have some time to herself."

"What about me mommy?"

"You my dear will be staying with Zafrina until I get back."

"Will I still get to talk to you?"

"Yes of course, we will talk all the time and I will even take my computer so we can watch each other while we are talking to one another."

"Really." Abby's eyes lit up.

"Yea really."

"Ok."

"Alright it is time for bed now."

"Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

__

The next day Abby and I were in my bedroom surrounded in clothes trying to pack for my trip. We had spent the whole day picking out outfits for me to take. I had also taken some time to write my letter of resignation to Newton Corp.

Abby and I had just finished dinner when Abby asked the one question I never wanted to hear.

"Mommy where is my daddy?"

__

**Alright there it is.**

**Review**** and tell me what you think about me changing Tanya into a not so nice person and also tell me how you think the story is going.**

**Next : Bella's response to Abby and the trip to Barbados. **


	7. Chapter 7

Alright I know I might sound like I am badgering ya'll but I haven't got a lot of reviews. It would be nice to hear how ya'll like or disliked the chapter and hear some suggestions. I want to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and keep it up. Ya'll are the ones who make it easier to keep writing and updating.

I just wanted to remind everyone that Tanya will have her conniving ways and not be the nicest person. Like I said it got hard for me to incorporate her into the story being a nice person so I will be changing her.

Disclaimer – I do not own anything!!!

BPOV

"Mommy where is daddy?" I was shocked to hear Abby ask me this question. I knew this day would come but I didn't know what to say in this moment of time. At that moment I couldn't explain the depth and reason for why her father was not involved in her life, the only I could really tell her is why he wasn't a part of _our _lives.

"Your father is a very hardworking man. He lives in a different place where he works very hard for what he has and is a very busy man."

"Does he love _us_?" Although Edward did not know of Abby I knew that he would love her with his whole heart. Right then I realized that I not only was hurting Abby by not having her father as a part of her life but I was also keeping Abby away from Edward.

"Of course. Don't you ever think that he doesn't."

"Ok."

__

It was Monday morning and I was waiting on Alice and Jasper to come by and pick me up. Zafrina had already come by and picked Abby up. It was hard telling Abby, but Abby was so excited for all the things Zafrina had planned for her.

Just then the door bell rang. Jasper was there to help get my bags. I would be lying if I wasn't excited for this trip. I was excited to get away from everything and I really wanted everything to be ok between Edward and I.

We had made our way to the airport and met up with Emmett, Rose, and Edward who were already at the airport waiting to go through airport security.

"Is everybody ready?" Alice asked as she was about to jump out of her skin from excitement.

"Yeah, I am ready to work on my tan." Rose commented.

"I am ready to see you in a sexy bathing suit." Emmett said.

"Oh shut up you have seen me in a lot less." Rose spat back.

"Alright let's go ahead and get through security." Edward said as he cut into the conversation.

We made our way through airport security waiting to load the plane. We sat in the lounge twenty minutes until we were able to board the plane but we finally made our way into our first class seats and got ready for the plane ride. I had completely forgotten that I would be sitting with Edward since Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose were sitting with each other. So I decided to make good use of that time and catch up with Edward.

"So how is Tanya?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Truthfully I have no idea. I told her to call when she got in but she hasn't called. I have tried to call her but I get her voicemail."

"Oh well I am sure they are fine and having a good time."

"So what did you do when you worked for Mike?"

"I was the head of marketing for the corporation. Actually I had just gotten the promotion to head of marketing but I guess that was all a waste. I have no idea what I am going to do know."

"Well I know it is a bit premature but you know that I am opening a new branch in Chicago and I know that you would be a great employee and since the whole Mike incident I knew you would be in search for a job. So now I would like to offer the head of marketing job to you."

I was shocked to hear Edward's offer. It was an offer I could not refuse but I felt as if I didn't deserve it.

"I don't kno…"

"Bella I know what you are thinking you would be great for the position. You have excellent credentials and experience. What else could I ask for? Please just think about it."

"Alright."

The rest plane ride Edward and I enjoyed light conversation with each of us avoiding touchy subjects. Our conversation ended when the stewardess came over the intercom to announce that we would soon be landing and to secure all belongings and items as well as seat belts.

After we landed we made our way to baggage claim to retrieve our belongings and then made our way to grab a cab to head to where we were staying. That's when I realized I had no clue where we were staying.

"Alice where are we staying?"

"We are staying in the Cove Spring House on the 'Platinum' West Coast of Barbados."

"Oh my gosh Alice how are we paying for this?"

"You do not need to know or worry about that. Now lets get going."

We finally arrived to the resort that we were staying at and it was absolutely amazing. It has a beautiful view of the ocean along with 10 bedrooms (why Alice had to get a huge resort with 10 bedrooms is beyond me) that were each decorated with a different style. There was also an outdoor deck with lounge chairs surrounding the pool as well as two dining areas. The resort also contained a movie theater and a gym. Amazing was an understatement. **(Pictures on my profile.)**

"Bella since this is your birthday you may have the bedroom of your choice."

I started to look throughout the house at all of the bedrooms and I decided on a bedroom that had a great view of the ocean with a small living area, along with a rice bed and a plasma screen tv. I moved my bags into the room and started to settle into my room.

After I was finished I made my way into one of the many living rooms where Alice and Rose where already talking excitedly about something.

"Hey guys. What are ya'll talking about."

"We were trying to figure out what we are doing tonight. The boys said they want to go out and see what the night life is all about here so we figured that would be all right with you."

"Yeah of course."

"Alright let meet up here around 7:00." Alice stated.

"Ok."

I made my way towards my room to start getting ready since it was already 5:45. I went ahead and took a shower so I could wash after traveling all day long. I finished my shower and I started to do my hair. I left my hair down doing loose wavy curls and did my make up in soft tones. I put on a purple silk one sided shoulder dress that stopped around mid thigh with embellishments**. (Picture on profile).**

By the time I finished up it was 6:52 so I went ahead and made my way towards the living room. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were already sitting there ready to go which wasn't surprising.

"Wow Bella you look hot." Emmett remarked.

"Thanks Emmett."

__

EPOV

When Bella walked into the room I thought my heart had stopped she looked do beautiful.

"Yeah Bella, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."I could make out the slight blush that appeared on Bella's cheeks.

Just then Alice and Rose walked into the room dressed and finally ready to go.

"Is everyone ready to go." Alice asked.

"Hell yes!" Emmett shouted.

We had already called for a cab to pick us up at 7:00 to take us into to town.

When we got into to town we walked around trying to find somewhere to go to until we found a nightclub called Harbour Lights.

As soon as we made our way into the club we ordered our first round of drinks and the girls immediately went to dance. The girls started to grind against one another and I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. I knew I shouldn't react this way but I couldn't help it. I noticed all the other guys staring at them and all I wanted to do was go up to her and claim her as mine but she wasn't mine. It was my fault that she wasn't mine. I was the one who did this but I also had Tanya she was my fiancée but I didn't feel the same way towards Tanya as I did Bella.

__

**Sorry for the long wait I had a very busy week and I have been exhausted so I wasn't able to write as fast as I normally do. **

**Please leave me review they help greatly and I feel like I am not getting the response I wanted from this story. So please let me know how ya'll feel.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who review but PLEASE keep it up!!!! And thanks to everyone who gave me their suggestions.

I just wanted to remind everyone that Tanya will be a bitch in this story. I lot of people have made comments on Tanya and I just wanted to ease your minds and tell ya'll I am changing her. It became too hard to incorporate her into the story.

The story will be picked back up where we left off.

__.__

Monday Night

BPOV

The entire time Rose, Alice and I were on the dance floor, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were gawking at us. I couldn't help but notice Edward's eyes on me.

After we finished dancing the girls went back to the table while I went to the bar to get me something to drink so I could cool off.

"Martini please."

As I was waiting on my drink I felt a presence behind me but it was not one who I was familiar with.

"Hey baby. Why don't you let me buy you a drink." I suddenly felt his hand on my ass.

"Excuse me get your dirty hands off of me jack ass!"I said as I pushed his hands off of me.

"Oh don't be like that baby. Why don't you come with me and I can show you good time."

"I was having a good time before you came near me ass hole." He kept moving closer to me.

"You won't be like that when I get through with you."

Before I could say anything back someone came up to rescue me.

"Hey sweetie what is taking so long." I looked to a find a slightly tall guy with a muscular build.

"Well this guy was holding me up."

"Is there a problem with him."

"No, no problem." I said as I was looking towards the ass hole.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name." The guy asked.

"James."

"Well James I think you should be heading on." As James walked off I let out a huge sigh.

"Thank you so much he was being a complete jerk."

"It was no problem, I was just walking to get a few beers for my friends and I noticed what was going on. What's your name?"

"Bella."

"I'm Seth. So are you here with someone?"

"Yes I am here with my friends and you?"

"Yeah I here with my two best friends and their girlfriends."

"Yeah I am here with my two best friends and their boyfriends, along with another friend. We are all here on vacation for two weeks."

"Oh another friend." Seth inquired.

"Oh no it's not like that, he is engaged."

"Oh well maybe we could hang out one day."

"Yeah that would be great."

"Well do you want to exchange numbers so we can get together?"

"Sure that would be great." I exclaimed. I started to think what this would mean. Was it going to be a date. I hadn't gone on a date in 5 years but Seth seemed to be a great guy and I wanted to get to know him. He had a contagious smile and seemed so relaxed.

We switched numbers and Seth said goodbye and returned to his table. After he left I felt a smile come to my lips and I realized that I was excited to go out with Seth. He was the first guy I had actually even thought about going out with.

I got my drink that was resting on the bar and turned around to see Edward glaring at me. He must have seen the whole conversation between Seth and I and if I didn't know any better I would think that he was jealous, but why would he be jealous? He was the one who broke things off with me; he was the one who was engaged.

I returned to the table and was immediately attacked by Alice and Rose.

"Who was that Bella." Alice asked immediately.

"Just a guy." I said as I tried to hide my smile.

"Just a guy, I saw you smiling and looking at him. Has Bella Swan found her some new meat." Rose said.

Right after Rose said that I turned to look at Edward and he was staring straight at me. I quickly looked away.

"His name is Seth and we exchanged numbers so that we could get together one day."

"Oh my gosh Bella that is great!"Alice shouted.

Just then I felt my phone start to vibrate.

"Hello."

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"Hey it's Seth. I couldn't wait till tomorrow to call you. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go Wednesday night."

I felt my smile return to my lips and looked over towards Seth who was looking straight at me with the biggest grin on his face.

"Yes that would be great."

"Great I will call you tomorrow to give you the details."

"Alright sounds good."

"Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok bye Seth."

"Bye Bella."

As I hung up the pone I turned to look at Alice and Rose.

"We are going out Wednesday night."

"That's great Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

I couldn't help but smile but as I looked around I couldn't find Edward anywhere.

"Where's Edward?" I asked everyone.

"He left." Rose said. "He said he wasn't feeling well." That was bull shit. I had finally found someone to actually go out with and he couldn't even handle it. I had to take the news that he was engaged but he couldn't let me be happy and go out on my first date in five years.

The rest of the night I forgot about Edward and everyone danced and continued to order drinks. We got back to the house around 1 o'clock and Edward was already asleep. He probably came home and talked to his _fiancée_.

EPOV

I couldn't help but feel jealous as I watched Bella talk to that guy. She kept smiling at him in a way that I hadn't seen in a long time. Then when she returned to the table and kept the girls kept talking about him, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave. I snuck out while she was on the phone and told everyone that I wasn't feeling well.

I knew that I shouldn't feel this way, I am engaged for crying out loud but I couldn't help but feel jealous. Bella was the love of my life and I hurt her so much in the past. She deserves this, she deserves to be happy but I couldn't deny the feeling where I wanted to pick her up and kiss her, be with her, make love to her, and take her as mine. But there was Tanya. She was my fiancée. She loved me so much and I loved her at least I thought I did Bella and I were so much in love. She was my everything and I will never know why I let her go.

Bella and mine's relationship was electric and passionate. There was always that spark between us and even after those five years it was still there between us. With Tanya I never felt that spark. Thinking of Tanya, I decided to call her since I hadn't talked to her.

I dialed her number. Ring. Ring. Ring. Voicemail. Why in the hell was she not answering her phone. I had told her to call me and today I still hadn't talked to her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door close so I decided to act like I was asleep. I didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now.

BPOV

I woke up next to the annoying yelling of Alice. After I had told her I was going out with Seth she insisted we check out the shopping and find me something to wear. So I got up and got ready so we could head out.

As we were leaving I still hadn't seen Edward. I started to wonder if he really was sick.

__

We had shopped all day long and we finally found the dress. I it was an electric blue dress with a v-neck and a full skirt that stopped a little past mid-thigh.

Alice, Rose, and I all decided to stay in that night and just chill since were out all night and we would be out tomorrow night too.

Alice and I were in the kitchen putting food together when we heard Edward storm out the house.

"I'll go check on him." I told Alice.

EPOV

Emmett, Jasper, and I had hung around the house all day long. We talked about sports and what are pre-season picks were for the year.

"Atlanta Falcons all the way baby!!!" Emmett shouted.

"No way New York Giants." Jasper exclaimed.

'Nope sorry guys, Steelers are going to take it again."

We continued to argue sports for the rest of the day until the girls got back from shopping. Alice told me that we would be staying in tonight so I figured I would try and call Tanya again.

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello." It was a bad connection but I could tell she was out of breath.

"Tanya."

"Hello." I think I heard the phone dropped and the next thing I heard was Tanya.

"Oh god baby. Yes." I heard her scream out.

"Oh I am so close Felix."

"Oh fuck Tanya."

That stupid bitch. She was fucking some dude.

I stormed out of the house towards the beach. I was livid. I sat down on the beach so I could think but I kept thinking that I don't care. I wasn't upset or heartbroken like had been when I left Bella. I could barely take it when I left Bella, it hurt so much but this I didn't feel anything. I actually felt relieved. Lately all I could think about was Bella. It wasn't fair to Tanya. I couldn't be committed to Tanya when my heart was with Bella. It had always been with Bella. Bella.

"Edward." I turned around to find Bell standing there looking worried. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, I finally talked to Tanya or I should say she did most of the talking."

"What did she say to you?"

"Oh she didn't say anything to me, she was mostly screaming while she fucked another guy."

"Oh my god Edward. Are you okay."

"Yeah, if I am really honest I don't feel anything. I am not sad or bitter just angry that she would do something like that."

"I am so sorry Edward." Bella sat down beside me and started to rub circles on my back trying to comfort me.

"I wasn't being fair to Tanya though in our relationship."

"Why do you say that?" I needed to be honest with her right now and tell her how I felt.

"Because it's not fair when my heart is not there." Bella stopped comforting and removed her hand.

"Edward." She whispered. I can't do…. I cut her off by smashing my lips to hers. The feel of her lips on mine felt so good and so right and I felt the electric current rip through me when we touched. I started to deepen the kiss when I felt Bella pull away.

"Stop. I can't do this Edward not again. It hurts too much and I can't handle it."

"Bella, I am sorry and I will never forgive myself for doing that to you but I will never hurt you like that ever again. Tell me you don't love me and I will stop, tell me and I will walk away and you can live your life."

"I can't say that to you, you know that I can't but you can't leave me five years ago and then come back and think everything is going to be ok and you can just come in and do this." She stopped to wipe away the tears on her face. "I can't subject myself to that hurt again." Then she stood up and ran back to the house.

__

PLease Review, Review, Review. I don't knowif i like how this chapter came together at the end. And give me your thoughts on Tanya.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. Your thoughts really do motivate me to write and update sooner, so keep it up!!!**

**I know a lot of ya'll are wondering when Edward is going to find out about Abby but all due in time, so to get closer to that keep reviewing so I will keep updating and ya'll will get to that point soon enough.**

**__**

BPOV

I can't believe he would do this to me. It hurt so much when he left and he tells me that I still have his heart and even though he has my heart too he can't just tell me that after five years apart and think everything will be ok.

I loved him more than anything, but I can't get hurt the way I did in the past. It took all of me to move on and now when I am finally ok he walks straight back into my life. And after everything that has happened to me and all the hurt that he has put me through I still want and need him more than ever and most importantly, I still love him more than ever.

I cried myself to sleep that night thinking of Edward.

__

The next day Alice, Rose, and I went to lie out on the beach to enjoy the sun. I didn't see Edward that morning but I was trying to avoid him, I didn't want to have the conversation that we needed to have. I knew that one day soon, we needed to have a conversation and we needed to put everything out on the table; our feelings, our future, Abby. But I couldn't handle it right at this moment but we needed to do it before we left this island and got back to the reality of life.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed at me as she pulled me out of my thoughts. "Where did you go to?"

"Nowhere, just thinking about things, Abby." I realized then that I hadn't talked to her yet. When I got to the island I didn't have a connection so I couldn't web cam Abby. "I am going to call Abby."

"Ok. Are you ok?" Alice asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll be back in a few."

I got my cell phone out of my bag and walked a little down the beach while I called Abby. I called Zafrina's house number trying that first.

"Hello." Zafrina answered.

"Zafrina, it's Bella, I was calling to check in on Abby. How is she doing?"

"Oh she perfect. She has been nothing but an angel, she even helps me do dinner, but she misses you of course."

"I can't thank you enough for doing this Zafrina."

"Oh it's is my pleasure to have Abby, I guess you want to talk to her now."

"Yes please." I waited for Zafrina to get Abby on the phone.

"MOMMY!" she yelled in the phone. I couldn't help the overwhelmingly huge smile appear on my face.

"Hi sweetheart." How are you?"

"I am great Zafrina and I are having so much fun together."

"That's wonderful darling. I miss you!" I said trying to keep my tears from spilling over.

"I miss you too. Are you having fun on your trip?"

"Yes I am but it would be so much better if you were here." I could hold back the tears anymore. I issed her so much and then Edward , I couldn't help it.

"Mommy why are you crying?"

"I just miss you. I love you so much."

"I love you to mommy. Zafrina and I are about to go shopping!" She sounded to excited.

"Ok sweetie I'll let you go but I just wanted to talk to you. I love you and I will talk to you later."

"Alright mommy. I love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and sat there just watching the waves crash over, thinking about all that has happened in my life and I didn't know where I would be if I didn't have Abby. All through college I did what was best for the both of us. I finished college so I could provide a stable life for us but I couldn't help but think what if Edward was with us during those times.

I walked back to where Alice and Rose were. "Hey how was Abby?" Alice asked almost immediately.

"She was great she seemed so happy and it felt good to talk to her."

"Ok well Rose and I were talking while you were gone and we want to help you get ready for your date tonight so come to my room tonight after you take your shower and we will fix you up."

"Thank ya'll so much."

"Alright well I think I am roasted for the day so let's go inside." Rose said as she was gathering her things up."

"Alright."

I went ahead inside and went to take a shower so I could start getting ready for my date. I was excited about tonight. I really needed this; I needed to get away from Edward. I still hadn't seen Edward and I wondered if he was trying to avoid me too.

Seth had called me yesterday to tell me to be ready at 8:30 since our reservation were at 9 and that we would be going to a little quiet restaurant near the beach that had the beat food on the island. I told him the directions to the house so he could pick me up.

After I took a shower I went to Alice's room to get ready.

"Alright Bella I will be doing your make-up while Rose will be doing your hair, so lets get down to business."

Rose blow dried my hair and then proceeded to curl it with a curling iron to give me loose curls flowing down my back. I told Alice I wanted to look sexy but I didn't want to be overdone. I wanted to look good for Seth on our date and I wanted to show Edward what he lost all of those years ago.

After they got done doing my hair and make-up I went back to my room so I could put on my dress. I put on a strapless white lace bra and matching underwear and then put on my dress that I had picked out yesterday. (**Picture on profile). **I started to hear talking down stairs and I checked in the mirror one more time to check my appearance.

I walked downstairs into the living room to find Seth standing in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button down shirt with his sleeves rolled. He looked even better when I met him in the club with his dark features. A small smile crept onto my face and I could feel a blush appear on my cheeks.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing." Seth said while his eyes raked down my appearance.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself."

I noticed Edward's presence off on the corner away from everybody else. He was leaning against the wall looking like a greek god with his sex hair. I hadn't seen him since last night's confession. I felt his intense glare on me as if he was trying to look into me, into my heart. His gaze was filled with nothing but lust. I couldn't help but look at his appearance; he had on jeans and a tight fitting regular white t-shirt that showed off all of his muscles. Edward's physique was something that he prided himself on. But he wasn't overly muscular, he was perfect.

"Are you ready Bella." I heard Seth say as he pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, of course." I said goodbye to everyone as I headed out the door with Seth. We made our way through town and we finally arrived at a little restaurant away from the nightlife of the town.

"This is beautiful Seth. How did you find this place?"

"I have been coming here with my friends every year for a while now. We come to Barbados every year to get away and we found this place a couple of years back. It is my favorite restaurant here."

"I bet you bring all the girls here." I said with a sly grin on my face.

"You're the first girl I have ever brought here." Seth reached across the table and held my hand.

The waiter interrupted us to order our drinks and our food. We enjoyed light conversation throughout dinner. I told him about my childhood and where I grew up. I told him all about my friends. He also told me where he grew up and told me about his friends and parents. He had grown up in Forks, Washington and his father died when he was fifteen.

We had just finished up dinner and we were waiting for the check.

"Bella, I have had a really good time tonight and I really don't want this tonight, so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to this local club with my friends tonight."

"That sounds perfect. And I have had a good time with you tonight too." I said with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't remember when the last time I had this good of a time with somebody. Seth was always smiling and relaxed and I couldn't help but smile when I was with him and I really had a good time with him tonight. But my mind still kept drifting to Edward and what he kept saying last night. Last night all I wanted to do was jump into his arms and tell him everything I felt and tell him about Abby but my mind kept telling me that I was going to get hurt again.

Seth and I headed towards the club. After we pulled up he told me that his friends were already there. When we walked into the club I could tell it was a Latin dancing club. Seth and I made our way towards his friends to say hey and then Seth dragged me to the dance floor. The music started to course through my body and I started to move to the rhythm of the music. Our bodies were moving in sync with each other and in that moment felt desired. I looked up into Seth eyes and for a moment I was looking into green emerald eyes that I loved so much. I immediately stopped dancing.

"Bella what's wrong?"Seth asked me with a look of concern.

"Nothing I am just hot and I need me something to drink." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright then let's go get some drinks at the bar." Seth wrapped his arm around my waist while we made our ways through the dance floor to the bar. I will have a beer and Bella what do you want." Seth asked me as he talked to the bartender.

"Just water."

"Are you having a good time?"Seth asked.

"Yeah I have never really done something like this before but it is exhilarating. Do you have the time?"

"Yeah it is 12:23."The bartender showed back up with our drinks and we made our way back towards the table.

We sat there and talked amongst each other for a long time. Seth's friends were so layed back and I enjoyed talking to them. I didn't realized how long we had been talking when Seth said something to me.

"Bella it getting late, I probably should have had you home by know. Alice threatened me if I didn't bring you home safe."

"Oh my gosh, I completely lost track of time. What time is it?"

"1:34."

"Oh god well it was nice talking to you all." We said our goodbyes and started to head home.

"Bella I really had a good time tonight and I wanted to ask if you would want to do this again? My friends and I usually have a cookout one night and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

"I would love too!" We had just pulled up to the house and Seth got out of the car and walked me to the door.

"Bye Seth I had a really good time with you."

"Bye Bella I'll talk to you soon." I wasn't ready to kiss Seth. So I was happy when he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. Seth was a great guy but I didn't know if I would ever be able to get over Edward. Ever since Edward walked back into my life he clouded my mind and my thoughts but I wanted to see where this thing with Seth would take me.

I walked back in to the house surprised to find a light still on in the living room. I figured Alice left it on for me, so I went to turn it off before I went upstairs.

I walked into the room to find Edward sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair.

"Edward."

"BELLA!" he shouted. "Where in the hell have you been. I have been going crazy." I had never seen Edward like this. He was yelling, but I knew it was just out of concern and his eyes were bloodshot red. His hair was in a mess, more than usual. But he pissed me off thinking he could just act this way.

"I was with Seth and his friends at a local club, not that it is any of your damn business." I yelled with just as much intensity as his.

"It is 1:45 in the morning don't you think that it is a little late to be staying out in a foreign place." He continued to yell at me.

"What I do and how late I stay out isn't your business, you lost the privilege a long time ago." I shouted right back.

"I am just looking out for you, just because we aren't together doesn't mean I can't look after you and make sure you are safe." I hadn't noticed how close Edward and I had gotten and now we were standing right in front of each other.

"That's not your job anymore Edward and besides if you want to protect me then why don't you protect me from you?" I was on the verge of tears. "You are the one that has hurt me the most. You are the love of my life but you continue to break my heart over and over and I can't take it anymore. I had moved on but then you walk back into my life and then say all of those things last night. I can't take it anymore, I can't take you breaking my heart anymore but I can't take my heart away from you because it will always be yours."

Before I knew Edward crashed his lips to mine and a surge of electricity jolted through my body. All the passion and lust and hurt and love was being put into that kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed me into the wall. I knew it was wrong but I felt so good to be in his arms again and feel this way. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wove my fingers into his hair. My whole body was on fire. His lips left mine but they went straight to my neck.

"Edward." I moaned. I tried to get a grip on reality but my will was slowly crumbling.

"Edward..w..wait..I.. ca…can't do..this...n..not..now." Edward stopped and stared straight at me. "There is so much left unsaid, it is not the right time and I really like Seth and." I tried to continue but Edward cut me off.

"I am so sorry for everything. I just want you to know that and I love you, more than anything that will never change." He whispered into my ear.

After that I made my way to my room and left Edward in the living room. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep thinking of Edward.

__

**Ok so we are progressing. Abby will soon be brought up but we still have some more things that need to happen.**

**Review!!! So it will help me get it out faster. So please tell me how you feel about Seth and Edward and Bella.**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!!PLEASE!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone that reviewed!!! I really do appreciate it, so keep it up!

We are going to jump ahead a little in this chapter, so on with the next chapter!

__

BPOV

Over the past couple of days everyone hanged around in the house and around the pool. Most of the time you couldn't even find Emmett and Rose but you could definitely hear them. Alice, Rose and I would cook dinner some nights instead of going out every night. I talked to Abby everyday to check in on her, but it only made me miss her even more.

It wasn't awkward between Edward and I, we tended to just ignore what had happen the other night and start to try and be good friends, but we both knew that we needed to talk everything out and soon.

Seth had called yesterday to ask everyone if they wanted to come to their cookout in Sunday and if course Emmett was excited about that. He gave us the details and directions for the resort they were staying at.

It was now Saturday and we had almost been in Barbados for a week. Today Jasper was taking Alice out the whole day to do whatever she wanted and then tonight he was going to surprise her with a romantic dinner on a boat he rented, while Emmett and Rose were taking a tour of the inland today.

I was cleaning up my dishes from breakfast when Edward came strolling in the kitchen.

"Hey." I turned to him and saw a huge smile on his face and I noticed he had already put his bathing suit on.

"Hey where are you headed off to this morning?"

"Well since it is such a beautiful day and all of our friends ditched us I figured maybe we could head out for a day at the beach."

"That sounds perfect just let me finish the dishes and put my bathing suit on and then we can go."

"Alright."

I finished with the dishes and went upstairs to pick my swimsuit on and cover up. I put on my baby blue bathing suit(**Picture on profile**) and grabbed my beach bag and headed downstairs to find Edward waiting for me in the living room.

"Hey you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yep all ready." I said with a small smile appearing on my lips.

We made our way out to the beach to find a spot. We were getting settled when I looked to find Edward removing his shirt. His stomach was a perfectly defined six pack which led to the small 'v' leading on downward. His arms weren't overly big but just the right amount of muscle. I found myself wanted to lick every inch of him from head to toe.

_Oh my god where did that come from Bella?_

I turned away quickly when I found him staring at me while I was ogling at him and then of course I could feel my blush creeping onto my face.

"Oh don't worry Bella you can stare all you want." He said jokingly with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh god let's not inflate your ego."

Now it was his turn to watch me. I stood up to remove my cover up. I knew I looked good in this particular bathing suit, it was part the reason I picked to wear out here and I knew that my body was in shape. I worked hard to have the body I do. All that time working out finally paid off because I looked to find Edward now staring at me. Edward's gaze didn't make me uncomfortable in fact he was probably the only guy I wouldn't feel uncomfortable with. Now it was my time to tease him.

"Edward if you keep your mouth open any longer flies are going to pick up residence in there." I laughed as Edward immediately closed his mouth.

"Sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it I know I look good." I said teasing him.

I settled down beside him on my towel and looked over the ocean. It was the perfect day for the beach. It was sunny and hot but there was enough breeze to cool things off. The beach wasn't crowded at all. There was barely anyone near us. I took in all the scenery, this place truly was paradise.

"It is so beautiful out here." I said while taking in everything around us.

"It really is. This place is so relaxing and calm. It makes me never want to leave."

"Come on I'll race you to the water." I got up and started to run but Edward was right behind.

"No fair you cheated ."

"Oh come on Cullen, catch me if you can."Right as I said that he caught up with me, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"EDWARD CULLEN, put me down right now." I shouted but that did not stop him as he went deeper into the water before throwing me into the ocean.

"Oh you are going to pay for that." I said as I started to swim back over to Edward.

"What are you going to do about it Swan." He said with a sly grin on his face.

When I was close enough I tried jumping on top of him but instead he caught me in his arms.

"Hey no fair, I have a disadvantage." I said as I turned in his arms to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. It wasn't weird between us when I did it. We both treated it as if we were both friends and I know was beginning to think we actually were friends.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I don't have muscles like you."

"Oh well I have my own disadvantage too." He said while wrapping his arms around me tightly as if he never wanted to let me go.

"And what's that?"

"You. You are my only weakness." I didn't know what came over me it was as if I was being pulled to Edward at that exact moment. I pressed my lips to Edward in a soft gentle chaste kiss because I didn't want to give Edward the wrong idea. After I pulled away I pulled him into a hug, just wanting to feel his body against mine. I don't know how long I sat there in his strong arms and it wasn't until Edward said something that I was pulled away from him.

"As much as I would love to stay in this exact place I think we should get out of the water before we turn into prunes."

"Ok." I untangled my body from his and started to walk back to the beach.

After a while we went inside and got something to eat. After we ate we both took showers and then for the rest of the day we found some old movies in the cabinets that we watched. After the current movie we were watching turned off we took and break and started to talk.

"So what are you going to do about Tanya?"

"Well I am not going to try and contact her anymore and when we get back to Charlotte I am going to pack up her shit and send it Alaska. I don't even want to see her fucking face." I sat their because I didn't know what to say. "But you know I tried so hard to lover her and tried to convince myself that I loved her but deep down I knew that there was only one person in my heart." I sat there trying to digest what Edward had said. Maybe one day and one day soon we could finally be together again. The only thing I ever wanted was to be with him, but it wasn't that simple anymore. I wanted so bad to crawl up against him and have him hold me.

"So what is going on with you and Seth?" Edward asked unsure of what I would say.

"I don't know I really do like him and he is a really great guy but I think I see him more as a friend or a brother rather than a love interest."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I don't really see myself with him."

"You mean he is not your type?"

"He's not you." I whispered looking down at my hands. It was my turn to tell him where I stood. _It was time that we talked and left everything out in the open._

"Over the past five years, I have tried moving on, tried to live my life the way a 25 year old is suppose too. Alice tried repeatedly to get me to go on dates. I went out on a couple of dates, but I never really knew why I didn't like them." I looked over to Edward who was gazing at me. "I went onto my date with Seth open minded. It was the first real date that I had been on with a guy I actually liked without Alice's interference. On that date I realized why I never liked any of the guys. They weren't you Edward."

Edward left his seat on the other couch and walked over to join me. He intertwined our hands and encouraged me to go on. It was my time to speak.

"Every guy that I went out on dates I looked to find you in them but they aren't you, no one will ever be you and I can't give anyone a chance because my heart is with you and I never got it back. I guess all this time I was waiting for you to come back to me but you never did. I thought maybe one day I would find you at my door or get a call from you but I never did, not once." I was crying right now letting everything from my heart out. Edward pulled me into a hug but I pulled away from him.

"Why Edward? Why did you leave me?" I sat there waiting for Edward's response but he said nothing. I was about to say something but Edward started to talk.

"I know it stupid to say this but I got scared. I loved you so much that I thought it wouldn't last. I thought you would realize you loved someone else or leave me and I would be left heartbroken. When I started to feel this way that is when I started to pull away from you. We rarely saw each other because of school and I was already in deep with my father. He kept badgering me about the career I had chosen. I constantly felt pressure to live up to my father so I threw myself into work so that one day maybe he would be proud me and what I accomplished. I would be up late working, I barely got any sleep. I kept thinking about you and I finally cracked." He finally looked up into my eyes but my blood was boiling.

I pulled away from him and stood up trying to calm myself. "You thought since you loved me so much that I didn't love you as much and you thought I would leave? You wanted to end the relationship so you wouldn't get hurt first? Well you know look at what happened I was the one who got heartbroken. You were the one to leave me not the other way around. I was the one who got their heart torn into a million pieces by the one they loved. Me not you."

"I am so sorry Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am and I hope that one day you will forgive me so I can spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I want to be with you. I want you to be my wife one day, the mother of my children." I immediately tensed and Edward got up to walk over to me. "I want to be with you forever." The look in his eyes was genuine, he meant every word and I wanted nothing more than to be with him too but I needed to tell him one more thing.

"Edward I need to …" He didn't let me finished when he crashed his lips to mine. I needed to tell him about Abby but I just wanted to be in his arms right now, so I forgot all about what I was going to say and I let myself get lost into Edward. I would tell him later.

The kiss was the most passionate kiss I ever experienced. He withdrew his lips from mine so we could catch our breaths but Edward's lips immediately went to my neck. My hands found their way into Edward's hair. Edward's hands were running along my body inside of my shirt. I pulled closer to him so there was no room between us.

Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I have wanted you so much since I came back to Charlotte." He said out of breath as me made his way with me in tow to the bedroom.

I brought my lips to his ear, "Don't stop I want you." I whispered. He layed me down in his bed, moving over, his eyes roaming all over me. I pulled his shirt over his head, I didn't want anything between. Edward responded in the same way pulling my cover off my shirt. I let everything go in that moment and let myself get lost in Edward.

EPOV

She was absolutely beautiful. I settle myself between her legs and made my down to her breasts. I took her breast into my mouth lightly sucking on it while I kneaded the other one in my hand. Bella started to remove my pants and boxers but I could tell she was nervous because she could barely get them off, so I stood up removed my hardened cock from my pants.

I heard a gasp escape from Bella's mouth as she stared down at my engorged cock. I climbed back on top of Bella and made my way down her body so I could remove the one last article of clothing that separated us. I started to tease her by pacing light kisses on the inside of her thighs. She started to squirm underneath my touch. She was already dripping wet for me.

"Please Edward." She moaned

"What do you want Bella?"

"Please just touch me." I started to lick her wetness and then I plunged my tongue deep inside her. Her hips jerked instantly.

"Oh god, Edward." She moaned. Hearing my name on her lips made my cock twitch. She brought her hands into my hair and guided me looking for more friction. I could feel her orgasm starting to come. Her legs began to shake and I could taste her arousal.

"Edward." She screamed. I flicked her clit and pushed my face into her one last time before she climaxed into my mouth.

I made my way back up her body. She pulled her mouth to mine frantically trying to get as close as possible. My cock was right at her entrance waiting. I needed to know though if this was what she wanted.

"Oh god Edward, I need to be inside of you. Please. Fuck me." She begged. That was all I needed to hear.

I put my hands on her hips and pushed myself deep inside her. "Oh god Bella you're so tight." I started to move in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around me allowing me to thrust deeper inside of her.

"Ah, Edward." She moaned. "Fuck me harder." I couldn't resist something like that so I began to thrust into her harder each time. She started to meet each one of my thrust and I could feel I was getting close.

"Cum Bella, I want you to cum all over me." My breath was ragged from being out of breath. I reached between us a flicked her clit.

"Oh god Edward." She said right before she tightened around me and came. That was all I needed and I released my seed inside of her.

"That was amazing!"

"That doesn't even describe it."

My body collapsed on top of hers. When I moved to get off of her she stopped me. "Please just stay like this for a little while." I rested my head in the crook of her neck.

"Whatever you want my Bella." We stayed like that until our bodies had calmed. I was still buried deep inside her when I heard Bella's stomach growl.

"Come on Bella let's get you something to eat." I gave her one last kiss before I reluctantly started to pull out of her.

"No I don't want to move. I want to stay like this." She said as she pulled my body back to hers.

"As much as I would like to stay right here you need to put some food in your system."

"Fine but could you not put a shirt on. You look so damn sexy without one on."

"Ok." I chuckled.

We got up from the bed and Bella dress in my shirt and her panties while I put on some gym shorts on and made our way down to the kitchen.

After we got done we went back to the living room to watch some more movies. Bella this time cuddled in to me between my legs with her back against me.

Half way through the movie I looked down to a sleeping Bella. I unwrapped myself from Bella and picked her up so I could carry her to her room. My room needed to have their sheets washed after today's festivities. I layed Bella in her bed and pulled the covers around her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful asleep. Then I turned the lights and left her alone to sleep.

__

BPOV

I woke up to find myself in my bed rather than in Edward's arms. Today everything had changed in our relationship. We told each other everything that needed to be said. Except Abby. I was about to tell him when Edward attacked me and I allowed myself to get lost in Edward. I don't regret how things happened. All I wanted was Edward. Things were finally starting to seem right between us. I needed to know what this meant for us though.

I looked over at the clock. 8:23. Crap. How long had I been out?

I put some shorts on and made my way downstairs. I looked around but I couldn't find Edward anywhere. I went into the kitchen to get something to drink when I found a note on the refrigerator.

_I'm on the beach if you would like to come and join me._

_-Edward._

I made my way to the beach and spotted Edward. I positioned myself between his legs like how we were on the couch earlier. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We sat there in silence watching the ocean. I finally broke the peaceful silence.

"Edward, what does this all mean now?" I said looking up into his eyes.

"I want you. Forever. But what do you want this to mean?" he asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"I want you too. I want this, I want us back. But I can't handle you leaving me again. I couldn't bear it."

"I'm not leaving this time. I have learned from my mistakes. I wouldn't be able to put you or me through that pain again." There was a moment of silence between us. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I said without a bit of hesitation.

We continued to sit there a bit longer enjoying each other's company. "Can we not tell everyone yet about this? I don't want to have to explain everyone right now. This is a shock even to me to be where we are."

"Of course. But the next time we are alone you are mine."

"Oh you can count on that." I laughed.

"That means tomorrow you are going to cut your ties with Seth right?"

"Yeah I mean I still want to be friends, I think the only reason that I even went out with him was because he was a nice guy and I wanted to make you jealous." I admitted.

"Oh well mission accomplished."

We sat on the beach a little while longer before we made our way into the house. I was surprised that Emmett and Rose had not made it back yet but I wouldn't have been shocked if they had checked into a hotel because of certain reasons. I had anticipated not seeing Alice and Jasper till the next morning since he rented the boat all night long.

We made our way upstairs to go to sleep but when Edward started to go his separate way I pulled him back to me.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I was hoping you would ask that." He smiled that breathtaking smile I loved so much.

That night Edward and I cuddled into each other all night. I couldn't have been happier in that moment, to be in the arms of the man that I loved.

__

Pictures on are my profile but **please leave a review** and tell me what you think about everything. Reviews will help you get closer to Bella telling Edward about Abby!!!!!

Review Review Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all who reviewed but please keep the reviews coming that really do motivate me to write more and update sooner.

_**I know everyone is really ready for Bella to tell Edward about Abby and it will happen within the next three chapters but it is up to ya'll to review so I will update!!**_

We will also hear from Tanya in this chapter and the cookout at Seth's is in this chapter and **will see a little of Jealous Edward!!!!**

**I also wanted to thank ****Flora73****. She read my story and reviewed almost every chapter so I want to say thank you. That really motivates me to write more. **

BPOV

I woke up from the best night of sleep I had ever had and it had everything to do with the sexy god I had as a pillow. I looked up to find Edward's eyes glued to me with that sexy grin that I loved so much.

"Hello beautiful." He said as he was stroking my hair.

"Hi." I crawled up his body a placed a chaste kiss on his lips, but it wasn't enough. I crossed my leg over Edward so that I was straddling him now. I pushed my lips towards his sucking in his bottom lip and then deepened the kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance but I let him win just enjoying the moment. I had already noticed his morning wood but now I was starting to feel it too.

Edward's hands drifted under my shirt and went straight to my breasts. He started to play with my nipples when Edward's phone started to vibrate.

"You have got to be kidding me." Edward growled. I started to make my way to his neck kissing him everywhere.

"I am not answering it, I don't know the number." He started to pull me back up to his lips but I stopped him.

"It could be important." I said still ravishing Edward's neck.

"Fine." He opened his phone to answer the call, "What." He growled sounding very agitated.

I felt Edward immediately tense when he heard who it was on the other line.

"It's Tanya." He whispered to me. "What do I do."

"Go along with her, act normal, but put the phone on speaker."

"Hi Tanya." Edward answered.

"We're having such a good time but I would love if you were here with me." She purred. Bitch. "Do you miss me to baby."

"Why didn't you call me earlier." Edward said flatly.

"I couldn't find service. Baby what's wrong you sound mad." I didn't like him talking to her but I kept telling myself he is mine so I am going to mark my territory. I started to make my way down his body kissing him all the way down until my mouth was hovering right over Edward's cock. I looked up to Edward smirking at him.

"I not mad Tanya you just interrupted me." I lick the around the top his cock.

"Oh god what time is there , I probably woke you up. I am sorry but I haven't talked to you baby and don't you want to talk to me?" Then I took all of Edward into my mouth and started to swirl my tongue around him. Edward put his hand on the back of my head and started to guide me up and down his shaft going at his own pace.

"I have to go to Tanya, I have something that I needed to attend to?" My pace started to pick.

"But I want to talk to you baby."

"I have to go Tanya. Bye."

"Oh god Bella I not going to last." Just then Edward release into my mouth and I swallowed everything up. Not leaving anything left.

"Fuck Bella. Thank you."

"My pleasure." I grinned. "Come on let's go get dressed and see what everybody is up too."

I put on my regular shirt and took off Edward's shirt so that nobody what suspect anything. "Oh and keep that shirt off."

"Whatever you want." I went to open the door before Edward pulled me back into his arms and smashed my lips to his. He tried to deepened the kiss but I resisted because if we continued then we would not be making it downstairs for breakfast.

"Come on sparky."

We made our way downstairs and everyone was already downstairs eating breakfast.

"Good morning." I said acting more perky than usual probably due to the high amount of sex that I am sure she was getting last night. Poor Jasper looked worn out.

"Morning and how was your night last night?"

"Bella Swan are you telling me that you knew about last night and didn't even tell me. You could at least of told me to wear something sexy or bring something sexy."

"Sorry but it's not like your clothes stayed on for long."

"True." she grinned looking at Jasper.

"So what is everyone doing today?"

"Well I was just going to hang around here today, I am pretty worn out after last night activities."Alice said.

"I might lay out by the pool but I am going to stay here like Alice." Rose cut in.

"Alright but don't forget about tonight's cookout at Seth's. He said it starts around 7:30, so everyone be ready around 7:15."

Everyone lounged around for the rest of the day. Emmett and Rose layed out around the pool and Alice and Jasper slept for most of the day making up for their lack of sleep last night.

Edward and I were downstairs working out in the mini gym inside the house. Edward was lifting weights and I had just finished running on the treadmill and currently admiring Edward's muscular physique.

"Want to take a picture, it will last longer." He grinned.

"I don't think that is necessary." I said as I walked over towards him.

"Why?"

I started to rub my hands all over his stomach and chest. "Because you are mine." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Yes I am all yours." He smiled and leaned in to capture my lips.

"I am heading upstairs so I can get in the shower and start to get ready for tonight, so I will see later on tonight."

I had just finished getting ready to go over to Seth's. I had put on a white button down blouse and green cargo pants with my hair in loose curls.

I went into the living room where everyone was meeting up and the boys were already there along with Rose. I looked over to Edward who was wearing jeans and a navy blue button down shirt. He looked so sexy. I looked up to his eyes to find that he was also talking in my appearance. I could tell that we both wanted to forgo the night and rip our clothes off and have hot passionate sex but I promised Seth that I would come so that would have to wait till later.

Alice pulled me out of my thoughts when she came bouncing in the room.

"Ok is everyone ready to go?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yep we were all waiting for you to come on." Jasper said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist.

"Alright well let's get moving. I ready for some food." Emmett exclaimed.

We had just arrived to Seth's place around quarter till eight. Just as I had knocked on Seth's door he opened the door and picked me up and started to spin me around.

"Hi Seth it's good to see you to." I said meekly.

"Bella, I am so glad that ya'll came but I glad to see you too. I couldn't wait for you to get here." He looked so happy. "Come on I want to introduce you to some people."

Seth took me by my hand and made his way through the house to the back yard. I turned my head back towards Edward and gave him a pleading look. He didn't look mad but he still looked like he wanted to tear me away from Seth.

_

Seth had taken me and introduced me to a lot of his friends and people made friends with on the island and the whole time he kept his arm around my waist. I kept looking in the way of Edward who would also be watching me. Every time I looked at him his gaze showed nothing but lust and desire. I had to restrain myself from walking over to him and start kissing him all over.

"Hey Seth do you mind if we go and talk somewhere quiet for a moment?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go inside." He replied.

We went inside and sat down on the couch. "Seth I really like you and you are a really great guy but over the past few days I have thought about you and I really see you as a brother rather as a love interest."

'It's okay Bella, I kind of thought you might see me that way. We just didn't have that connection, but if you ever need anything you know my number."

I glad that went okay and it was short and to the point. We made our way back outside and I saw Jasper and Edward and I made my way over to them.

"Hey, I haven't see you all night." Jasper said to me.

""Yeah Seth introduced me to a lot of his friends but I just took inside to tell him that I didn't really see us going anywhere."

"What did he say."

"He wasn't mad. I think he felt like it was coming. I just didn't want to string him along." I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye and he went to take a sip of his beer. I think it was to hide the smug smile he had on his face.

"Well I need to go find Alice, her, Rose and Emmett are probably passed out somewhere."

Jasper walked off and I turned to Edward wishing I could touch him and kiss him but I had to restrain myself.

Edward leaned into my ear. "I wish I could touch you right now, you don't know how much I wanted to walk over too you earlier, rip you from Seth's grasp and show everyone how much you are mine."

"Hmmmm, possessive and a little jealous. I kind of like it."

"I think we should leave right now." Edward growled.

"I think we need to wait on everyone." I smirked knowing that he was struggling with being near me and touching me.

After another half hour, Jasper had rounded up a very drunk Alice and Emmett. Rose was helping support Alice while Jasper was trying so hard to hold up an almost unconscious Emmett. Edward moved over to help Jasper and I made my way outside to get one of the few cabs that were waiting to take people home.

When we got home Edward and Jasper helped Rose get Emmett situated while I took Alice into her room. I helped change her out of her clothes and into the bed. After both Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice had got settled in their rooms I made my way towards Edward's room.

When I got into the room Edward ran towards me and crashed his lips to mine. It didn't take him long to deepened the kiss and start peeling off my clothes. Before I knew it I was already naked.

"Not fair." I mumbled against his lips. "You have too many clothes on." I said in between kisses as I started to unbuckle his pants and remove his boxers.

Edward had made his way down kissing my breasts and my stomach. Edward started to play with my clit. There would be no need for foreplay tonight I just wanted all of him. I turned around laying over the bed.

"Edward, Fuck me!" I tried not saying to loud so the rest of the house could not hear me. Then Edward placed his hands on my hips and pushed himself deep inside. He had pushed himself all the way inside of me. It amazed me how perfectly we fit with each other. He started to thrust inside of me.

"Oh god Edward."

"Fuck Bella you feel so good inside of me."

"Ahhh. Harder, faster Edward."

His thrust started into pound into me harder and faster than ever before and I met each of his thrusts. Little Edward had come to play tonight. I could feel my orgasm starting to come. Edward reached around to play with my clit. Then my orgasm rushed through me and I came all over Edward. He thrust himself into me one more time before he spilled himself in me.

Edward pulled himself out of me and we got into bed cuddling up to one another.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

**Please Review. At least Review and leave me your favorite part of the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes

Well I know everyone hates these things. Sorry.

I have been throwing around new ideas for a new story and I have two stories that really stick out in my head and I do not know which one I want to write so I wanted to ask all of ya'll. So leave me a review to tell me which one I should write first.

So here they are:

The Governor's Arrangement (I don't know if I like the title so I might change it but I will let ya'll know.)

Bella is the daughter of the Governor of Washington, Charlie Swan. Edward is a senator from Washington who is known for his playboy ways. So Charlie decides to arrange a marriage between Senator Cullen and Bella so it will clean up Edward's image. Bella is not happy with her father but agrees to it and instantly has a connection with the irresistible Senator along with some sexual tension.

Life Goes On

Edward and Bella have known each other their entire lives and dated throughout high school. But when they breakbecause of their non-stop fighting and arguing over which schools they want to go to, Edward goes to Dartmouth and Bella decides to go to UCLA all the way across the country. Edward begins to drink a lot, hook up with girls almost every single night and not attend his classes. So when Jasper and Alice decide they can't help Edward they turn to the only person who can, Bella.

Leave me a review to tell me which one I should right.

Next Chapter should be up soon and the faster you tell me which story you want the closer you get to the chapter everyone has been waiting for. With Abby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here is the chapter you have been all waiting for!!!!!! **

**Keep reviewing!!!!! Tell me what your favorite part of the chapter was or your thoughts on what happen!!!!!**  
*************************************************************************************

BPOV

The next few days were spent enjoying the beach and the sun. Although Edward and I had to keep our hands to ourselves during the day we were all over each other at night. Each night we would wait for everyone to go to bed then one of us would sneak into the others room and we always locked the doors.

It was now Thursday and we would be leaving for home on Monday. I still talked to Abby almost every day but Edward was nowhere near me. Each day I would think it would the day that I would tell him but I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

Tonight Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all going to a club. They wanted Edward and I to go but we both told them that we were tired and wanted to stay in for the night.

Edward and I had just gotten done having sex in my room and before that Emmett and Rose's room, Jasper and Alice's room, the dining room table and the kitchen counter (I was going to cook us dinner but that didn't follow through.) each time it had gotten better and better. I had cum 8 times tonight.

We were now in my room and I was cuddled into Edward and he was stroking my hair.

"Bella."

"Yeah."

"I want to take you out tomorrow. Although we don't want our friends to know about us right now that doesn't mean that I can't show you off to everyone on the island."

"I would love to go with you. What are we going to tell everyone though?"

"Well we could say that since we never really saw the island we are going on a tour and then I take you to dinner. We have to eat so they shouldn't think anything of it."

"Ok, I am excited." I reached up and gave him a kiss on the lips and then I snuggled back into him. Tomorrow would be the day that I would tell Edward about Abby. He has to know sometime so tomorrow I would tell him everything.

We sat there in silence for a little while before anyone of us said anything.

"Edward thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me, for being who you are, and allowing me to be so happy."

"No Bella I can't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have you in it. I love you more than I ever imagined loving anyone. You are my life."

"So this is real nothing changes when we get back to Charlotte and the real world. You are you and I am me."

"Nothing changes Bella. When I get back to Charlotte I am packing Tanya's stuff up and sending it to her parents. She will find her stuff when she gets back to her parent's house for the wedding. She doesn't even deserve to be broken up with over the phone I don't want to even talk to her let alone look at her. If I would have known that was her on the phone the other day I would have never answered it."

"You realize that one day you will have to come face to face to her."

"Yeah but that day will include you by my side, marking me as yours." He laughed.

"I like the sound of that." I had been wondering if Edward still was offering me a job at his company because I still needed to support Abby and me. "Do I still have a job at your company?" I asked.

"Of course but I really don't see why you would need a job since you are sleeping with the boss." He joked.

"I don't want to l live off your money. That's not fair besides you got to see the bright side of things." I started to kiss all over Edward's chest and stomach.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Lots and lots of office sex. Hot, steamy office sex." I grinned.

"Bella." He groaned and picked me up to settle me on top of him. Well here we go for Round 6.

I had waken up the next morning in my own bed. I had left after a few more rounds of amazing sex. We didn't to get caught when everyone came home. We were still keeping us a secret because I didn't want to tell Edward about Abby and Edward hadn't told anyone about Tanya and what she was doing behind his back. So we still were trying to keep us quiet from everyone.

Edward and I were now getting a tour around town. We sat hand in hand acting like we were the normal couple that we were. It felt good to be with Edward and not have to hide it.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"Just thinking about us and how good it feels to show people that we are together. I get to show my amazingly gorgeous and sexy boyfriend off to everyone."

"I feel the same way." He smile at me.

"Edward." I turned to look at him."How do you feel about children."

"I love children especially if they are with you."

The rest of the tour we just took in all of the scenery. Every now and then Edward would squeeze my hand or kiss me on the cheek. He was so sweet and I could not believe how I got so lucky.

We made it back to the house to change into our evening attire and everyone had gone out. I changed into a black satin jersey one sided shoulder dress that reached just above mid thigh. **(Dress on my profile.)**

I walked into the living room and Edward was in a nice pair of khaki pants and a white cotton button down.

"You look very handsome tonight."

"I think you outdid me. You look beautiful." He took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

We arrived at the restaurant and the hostess seated us and the waiter came to take our orders.

"What can I get for you this evening." She was staring straight at Edward. Mine

"I'll have water." She didn't even look at me.

"I'll have a beer anything you have on tap."

"Alright I will get that right out for you. Is there anything else I could get for you right now?" She asked looking straight at Edward.

"No I think we are good." I said flatly.

The waitress walked away little annoyed but I didn't care. He was mine.

"Hmmm. Possessive. I like it."

"Sorry but could she be a little more subtle."

A few minutes later the waiter came back and took our orders still trying so hard for Edward's attention but he kept his eyes on me. We continued to talk about anything and everything throughout dinner and by the end of dinner I was about to rip the waitress head off.

We were walking out the restaurant and got into a cab to head back.

"Would you like to take a walk on the beach?"

"Yeah. That sounds lovely."

We got back to the house and went out to the beach and walked a little before we sat down. Now was the time when I would tell him about Abby.

"Edward."

"Yes, love?"

"I need to tell you something that I have been meaning to tell you about for a long time now and I am just so scared that you will regret me when I tell you."

"Bella. What is it?" he brought his hands to rest on my cheeks and was looking straight into my eyes. I could see that he was worried about what I was about to tell him.

"Edward you have a daughter." His hands fell from my face and he backed away from our close proximity.

"What."

"Two nights before we broke up, we had a fight about you always working and it turned into sex." I paused looking at Edward who wasn't looking at me but I could see the anger in his eyes. "Her name is Abby, she is a beautiful little girl and she looks just like you."

I don't know how long we sat there. Edward still hadn't said anything. I started to worry that he would leave again. But now he would be leaving the both of us.

"Edward please say something." I whispered.

"What Bella. What do you want me to say right now? I just found out that I have a daughter. That's not something you hear a lot in a lifetime." He paused for a second. "Why are you just now telling me this? Why didn't you tell me this when you were pregnant instead of waiting five years Bella?"

"I did try telling you." I was holding back my tears that were threatening to spill over. "I came to Chicago when Abby was around three. I came to your work and I asked the receptionist if I could speak with you. She called your office. I could hear you on the other end of the phone. You told her to tell me that you were busy, I could faintly make out a woman's voice." I wiped away my tears. "I went down to that little café right beside your office building to wait for you to come out. I sat there for over three hours waiting for you to come out. When you finally came out you came out with a woman who I now know is Tanya. You had her arm around her waist and ya'll were kissing." I had to stop to wipe away the tears that were now coming down harder.

"When I saw you with her, kissing her my heart broke into a million pieces because I felt like their might be some way that we would have been together again. But at that moment I knew you had moved on with your life. You had made a name for yourself and built up a multi-million dollar company all on your own. I saw how your life was like without me and it looked perfect. I went back to my hotel that night and cried all night long. After I promised myself that I would finally move on too. I finished college and got a great job that paid really well at Newton Corp. and made a great living for Abby and me."

Edward still hadn't said anything. I shouldn't have waited this long to tell him. It only hurt more now.

"Then you came back into my life and throw my perfectly good life upside down. But these past few days have shown me that I wasn't really living without you. I lived my life day by day to what seemed like a good life I had, but it was nothing to how my life is right now when I am with you. They only excitement in my life was Abby. She is so beautiful and so intelligent."

"Has she ever asked about me?"

"Yes."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her somewhat of the truth. I told her that you were a very busy and hard working person who lived in a faraway place."

We sat there in silence before Edward said anything.

"I need to go and walk, think this through, clear my head." He stood up and I stood up right after him.

"Okay." I whispered and then he walked off in the opposite direction.

I made my way all the way to my room before I broke down.

EPOV

I had a daughter. With Bella. How could she not have even told me about this? I have a five year old daughter with Bella. I had always wanted children with Bella but to find out that I have five year old daughter that I did not know anything about until now was angering.

I couldn't believe that Bella had kept this from me all this time. But to hear that she came to tell me and she saw me with Tanya and thought that I was living a perfect life was heartbreaking. I hadn't been living without Bella. Just like she said she hadn't been living without me. Everything about my life for the past five years was a façade.

But I had a daughter. Abby. Bella said she was beautiful and looked just like me. Bella had spent the past five years making a living to support her and Abby. Bella had made her way through college on her own and provided for Abby too. She went through college raising a baby on her own. I knew that she did everything that she could to take car and make sure that Abby was okay.

At that moment I realized that I would spend the rest of my life making up for those five years I missed out on of Abby's life. Even though I hadn't met her I already loved her with all that I had because she was a product of Bella and mine's love for her. I will spend the rest of my life loving and taking care of Abby. I will spend the rest of my life doing that with Bella.

BPOV

I was lying in my bed numb still crying. What if Edward couldn't forgive me? I knew that he would be a part of Abby's life but what about my life.

I heard footsteps outside my door. It was probably Alice. I had heard them come home about fifteen minutes ago. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Alice go away I don't want to talk right now."

Alice ignored my plea and opened the door anyway and came in anyway. I sat up to look at Alice but only it wasn't Alice, it was Edward.

"Hi." I said meekly.

Edward moved across the room and sat on the edge of my bed looking at me.

"So we have a beautiful daughter and she looks like me?" He said smiling.

The biggest smile appeared on my face and I threw myself into Edward's arms. I knew that everything would be alright with us.

I pulled away looking straight into Edward's eyes wiping away the last remaining tears.

"Yes she is so beautiful. She is so smart and live and energetic and inherited your grace."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"She will be so happy to finally meet you." Edward pulled me into his lap and pulled my hair behind my ears.

"Bella when we get back I want all of us to be a family. I want to move in together and get to know Abby and make up for all of the lost time that we wasted. Most importantly I want you, no matter what. No matter what you do I will always be there for you. For you and Abby."

"Thank you Edward."He pulled me in for a chaste kiss on the lips and then I cuddled into him. "Thank you so much.

"Edward. When can we tell everyone about you and me now?"

"Whenever you would like too."

"I want to tell everyone now. A big part of the reason I didn't want to tell everyone was because I hadn't told you about Abby but now I am ready. But are you ready to tell everyone about Tanya and what she did.

"Ok. Let's go gather everyone up."

We went downstairs to find everyone already in the living room watching a movie. I turned the lights on so I could get everyone's attention. I went to stand by Edward's side and wrapped my arm around his waist as he did the same.

"Everyone, Edward and I need to tell you something." Everyone was looking at us confused. "Edward and I are back together."

Alice shot out of her seat and ran over to us to give us hugs. "Congratulations! Hey but wait what about Tanya?"

"She is out of the picture for good. She is not who I thought she was." Edward said smiling down at me.

"Well it's about damn time Edward." Emmett exclaimed walking over to us along with Rose and Jasper to give us hugs.

"Yeah congratulations you guys, I am happy for you guys. Oh and Edward if you ever do anything to hurt Bella again I will personally deal with you myself." Rose said happily for us.

"Bella." Alice called my attention. "What about you know w…." I cut her off knowing exactly what she was getting at.

"I told him everything. And when we get back we are going to move in together and be a real family." I smiled looking at Edward. He reached down a placed a kiss on my forehead.

"That's great and I can't wait for you two to start popping out more little ones."

"Alice." I blushed. "We just got back together."

"Whatever it's not like ya'll won't get married and have even more children. Heck most of those children will be surprises because you two can't keep your hands to yourself." Edward pulled me tighter into his arms and leaned down to my ears.

"She right you know." He whispered. I looked up to smile at him and at that moment everything was right in the world and hopefully things would stay that way.

I hope I didn't disappoint. Please leave a review and tell me how you liked it or what your favorite part of the chapter was. Keep leaving reviews to tell me what story I should right next.

The Governor's Daughter or Life Goes On. Read Chapter 12 to see summaries.

So far the tally for the stories is: The Governor's Arrangement – 12

Life Goes On - 7

So keep telling me which one you want to read first!!!!

I will most likely write both of them but I need ya'll to tell me which one you want first.

PLEASE LEAVE A REIVEW!!!!!! Let's try to get to a 135 reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya'll are amazing, so far the Governor Arrangement is going to be the next one I write after this but I will not start writing it until I am finished with Time Changes Everything.**

**Keep reviewing we got to 141 reviews this time let's see if we can get to ****160**** reviews this time. At least tell me what you liked or what your favorite part was.**

**This will be the last chapter of the group in Barbados. The next chapter Edward and Abby will finally meet.**

******

BPOV

I woke up snuggled into Edward's chest with his arms tightly around me. I tried to loosen his grip on me so I could use the bathroom, but when I tried to get away he pulled me tighter into him.

"Where do you think you are going?" He mumbled.

"Bathroom." I replied.

"No I am too comfortable with you here to let you leave."

"Ok but only a little while longer." I smiled and I started to kiss his neck.

"Ahhh, Bella." I straddled him slowly grinding into his erection. Before I knew what happened Edward had flipped us over. His fingers danced lightly over my center.

"Oh god Edward I need you." I groaned. I could feel Edward right at my entrance.

"Please Edward. Fuck me." Edward slammed into me.

"Bella you are so fucking tight." He pulled almost completely out of me before slamming back into me.

"Faster." He grabbed my hips starting to pick up the pace. I met each one of his thrust with my own. I could start to feel my orgasm coming.

"Oh god, Edward." I pulled Edward to my lips and thrust my tongue in his mouth. I felt myself tighten around Edward and I moaned into Edward's mouth. Edward thrust one more time before he came.

"I don't think that will ever get old." Edward said while pulling me into him.

"Not with you."

"I hope not with me." He smiled.

"Edward can I ask you something." He nodded for me to go on. "Can you tell me what your life was like the past five years?"

"Well I finished school and started up the company. Things were still really slow and then we got our first big account and then everything started to fall into place. The next thing I know I have a multimillion dollar company under my hands. One day my dad finally called apologized to me. He told me that he was wrong about me. The truth was he just never had any faith in me. We still continue to talk but not very often. The first two years I never even looked at a girl in a romantic way. Then I needed a secretary and that's when I met Tanya. At first I just saw here as my secretary but then I was at a club one night and Tanya was there and after that our relationship changed. It became more playful and one day Tanya came into my office and just kissed me out of nowhere."

Edward paused like he was trying to figure out how he was going to say the next part. Like he thought it would hurt me to hear this. But I nodded so he would go on.

"I liked her so I gave it a chance. I think the biggest reason I went out with her was because I wanted a chance to not be thinking about you all of the time. I know it sounds cliché but there wasn't one day where I didn't think about you are what you were doing or who you were with. Every girl I saw I wanted them to be you but none of them were. Then Tanya came along and we started dating. I liked her but I now realize that I never really loved her. Because I was still hopelessly in love with you and I would never be in love with anyone besides you."

After Edward just told me that I think I fell in love with him even more if it was possible. I pushed my lips to his.

"Thank you for that."

"I should have told you that before now though."

"Well now I do know and I am pretty sure I fell more in love with you if it is possible."

He smiled and pecked me on the lips. "Come on let's see what everyone is doing for the day."

We got out of bed and I threw on Edward's shirt and he pulled on some basketball shorts and then we headed downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen finishing up breakfast.

"Hey everyone."

"Hi lovebirds." Alice replied.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well since this is our last day here everyone wanted to go out to the pool and relax and then tonight we are going to eat hamburgers enjoy our last night here."

"Ok sounds good to me."

"Alright well everyone come out to the pool when they are ready." Alice said already making her way to the pool with Jasper.

Edward and I went upstairs to put on our swimsuits and grab our stuff so we could go head down to the pool.

I laid down in the lounge chair beside Alice and Rose while Edward joined the guys in the pool.

"Bella I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you and Edward. You have been so much happier since you have been back with Edward." Rose said to me.

"For once in my life I feel as if everything is right. Edward and I are together and he finally knows about Abby. I am just worrying that once we get back to the real world that everything is going to fall apart."

"Bella you and Edward are meant together. You two love each other too much not to be together." Alice assured me.

"I guess you're right. We have been through so much and overcame so much."

"Alright stop. We are suppose to be relaxing and having a good last day here before we go back home."

"Yeah let's get in the pool with the guys." Rose said.

We got into the pool and Edward pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck while he moved us around the pool.

"What were ya'll talking about over there?"

"About what is going to happen when we get back to Charlotte."

"Bella everything is going to be fine when we get back. We will be together with Abby and we are going to be a family. I promise."

"Ok." Edward started to place kisses along my neck and collarbone. I had to suppress a groan remembering where I was, but I looked around and each couple was in there own little world.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

**

For the rest of the afternoon we all stayed out by the pool talking. About mid afternoon we all went inside to clean up and pack.

Edward and I had both had our showers and we were now packing.

"I can't believe this is our last night here, I am going to miss it but I am so ready to get home to Abby."

"I excited to meet Abby but I am scared to meet her. I am scarred I am not going to know what to do. I mean I am a father overnight almost."

"You will do fine."

We finished packing and then went outside to where Jasper and Emmett were trying to grill and Rose and Alice were sitting in the lounge chairs laughing at them. I went to join the girls while Edward went to help the guys.

Edward finally got the hamburgers cooked and we had just finished eating and we were now lounging around outside. I was laying between Edward's legs with my back against his chest.

"Guys I wanted to thank you for the vacation. I have enjoyed it so much and this trip had defiantly changed my life." I said looking up at Edward.

"I think all of us enjoyed it but I am just happy that you and Edward are happy." Rose replied.

"I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow, I have go home and go to work." Alice said.

"I am so excited about going home. I am going home with Edward to Abby and I am starting a new job. I couldn't be more excited about going home."

We talked for the rest of the evening before everyone departed for the night.

"Alright everyone the car will be here tomorrow morning at 7:30 to pick us up so be ready." Alice yelled at everyone.

Edward and I got into bed early that night so we could get enough sleep since we both weren't morning people. I set my alarm and I drifted off to sleep.

**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm. I turned to Edward who hadn't woken up yet.

"Edward, wake up." I stroked his hair.

"Edward com on wake up."

"No five more minutes."

"It's already 7:20 we have to be downstairs in 10 minutes before Alice comes up here and starts doing things that I don't think you want to happen yourself."

"Fine but can I have a kiss, it will help motivate me." I leaned down and placed my lips on his. Then I quickly retracted them before we got carried away.

"Now get up and get dressed."

I got out of bed and slipped on some yoga pants and a tank top and Edward put on some jeans and a white t-shirt.

We went downstairs and got the car loaded and then headed for the airport.

**

The plane landed and we gathered our bags and headed towards the cars. Right when we landed I called Zafrina to tell her that we had landed and to meet us at the house.

I looked to Edward. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"I am ready for anything as long as you are with me." He told me.

"Come on lets go meet Abby."

**Alright I rewrote this story three times. I had a different approach to this chapter but this is how it turned out.**

**This was mostly a filler chapter. I needed to end the trip to Barbados while leading into Edward and Abby's meeting.**

**So leave a review. I want to try and get to 160 reviews. So review and tell me what your favorite part was or what you liked.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so hear is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**So please tell me how you feel about it and tell me what you like about it.**

**

BPOV

I could tell that Edward was extremely nervous. He knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard and he hadn't said a word the entire way.

We pulled up to my house and Edward parked the car and went around the back to unload the car but I put my hand on his arm to stop him.

"We can do that later." I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. "Are you ready."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

I lead Edward up to the front door and I unlocked the door. I hear the TV going on in the living room. I continued to walk through the house while Edward stopped right inside the door.

"Abby." I yelled. I walked into the living room and was met by Abby running into my arms. I didn't realized how much I miss Abby while I was gone.

"Mommy!" I pulled her up into my arms and hugged her. "I missed you so much mommy."

"I know baby girl. I missed you too." Tears were starting to stream down my face. "Mommy why are you crying? Aren't you happy to see me?"

I wiped away the tears. "No I just missed you so much."

I turned around to find Edward had walked into the living room.

"Abby I have someone that I want you to meet." I set Abby down on her feet and turned to Edward.

"Abby this is Edward. He is your daddy." Abby's eyes grew as big as saucers. Then Abby took off towards Edward.

"Daddy!!!" she yelled running into Edward's arms. Edward picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Hi sweetie." He said sweetly.

"You are finally here."

"Yes I am here and I am not going anywhere." I walked over to Edward and he wrapped his free arm around me, hugging me into his other side.

EPOV

I couldn't believe everything. I had the most beautiful woman in the world and the most beautiful daughter. When I walked into the living room and saw Bella and Abby together I felt my heart tighten. I couldn't believe that this was my family. Bella and Abby were everything to me but in that moment I would do anything to make them happy.

I hugged Bella into my side and kissed her on her head while I carried Abby.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"What about mommy? Don't you love her?"

I looked down at Bella who was looking straight at me. "Yes I love your mother so much."

"Daddy you aren't going to leave are you?"

"I am never going anywhere."

"Ok well why don't I go and fix us some dinner." Bella said.

"Alright I'll go and get our bags from the car." I set Abby down and went outside to get the bags and then brought them up to Bella's bedroom.

I couldn't believe how much had changed in to past two weeks. Bella and I had worked through our past and we couldn't be happier and then I found out I had a daughter with Bella. I was a little scarred at first but that all went away when I saw Abby and Bella together. Now I all want is to be a family and marry Bella.

I went back into the kitchen where Bella was making dinner.

"It smells good in here what are we having."

"Spaghetti it's my favorite." Abby said. I walked up behind Bella and ran my hands up and down her sides and kissed her neck.

"Edward, Abby is in the room, which reminds me that we need to set some ground rules now that we are back and Abby is in the house with us."

"Fine." I huffed and then I went to sit beside Abby who crawled in my lap while we sat and watched Bella cook.

**

We ate dinner and then Bella and I tucked Abby into bed. Then we went into the bedroom and started to unpack.

"Abby is perfect, Bella. You have done a great job raising her. I just wished I hadn't missed so much of her life." Bella walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Thank you but what matters is that you are here now. She knows that you love here. You might not know her well enough but I do and she was so happy to meet you."

I reached down to capture her lips with my own. She groaned into my mouth as I deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist while her hands retreated into my hair. We both knew what we wanted but Bella pulled back.

"Ground rules." She said gasping for air.

"Fine what are the ground rules?" I pouted.

"Alright, Rule One, when Abby is around then no making out, no groping, nothing above PG. Rule Two no cursing or sexual innuendo when Abby is around. And Rule Three no sex in the house unless Abby is asleep or not here."

"Fine that sounds ok to me and seeing as how Abby is asleep we wouldn't be breaking Rule three right now." I said as I pressed my body against hers.

"Oh no I am going to take a hot bath." Bella started to walk to the bathroom while she started to remove her clothes. Right when she walked into the bathroom she removed her bra and threw it right at me. It didn't take me long to follow Bella into the bathroom. I removed my shirt and started to unbuckle my pants.

Bella reached out her hand to stop me. "Let me help you." She rose up out of the tub revealing her perky breast to me. I couldn't help but moan. Bella undid my pants and pulled my pants and boxers down and I stepped out of them. Before I could step into the tub I felt Bella's mouth on me. She licked head of my cock. I groaned and relished in the feeling. Bella then took all of me into her mouth. I moved my hands into her hair. She swirled her tongue around my cock and then started to move me in and out of her mouth. I started to move her at my own pace before I came inside of her mouth.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." She smirked.

I got in behind her, pulling her in between my legs with her back resting against my chest. We sat there in silence just relaxing from everything.

"Edward today was better than could have ever expected. Abby adores you and when you picked her up and held her I saw how much she meant to you and how much you love her only after just meeting her."

"I know I just met her but it's like I have known her, her entire life since I love her so much. She is so beautiful and you were right she does look like me."

"I know it hard to believe that you can love someone just that easily." She said turning her head to look at me.

"That's how I love you. It's so easy to be with you and love you."

"Thank you for loving me Edward."

"I don't think I could ever stop loving you let alone not ever loving you at all." Bella tilted her head so she could kiss my lips. My hands traveled down Bella's body roaming over her center. She moaned quietly trying to not be too loud. I quickly slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Oh god Edward." She groaned.

I grab her breast with my other hand. I quickened my pace with my fingers going in and out of her. Her walls tightened around me and her orgasm came.

"Well maybe these ground rules will help us keep our hands off of each other." She said out of breath.

"Or they could just make us want to touch each other more." I grinned.

Bella and I stayed in the tub until the water told cold and then I carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. I put on some boxers and then joined her.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

Today was the first day of the rest of my life with Bella and Abby.

**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning snuggled into Edward. My head was resting on Edward's chest and our legs were tangled together. I moved Edward's hair out of his face. Edward was great with Abby, he was so scared about what was going to happen but he was great. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw the door opening revealing Abby. Luckily I woke up in the middle of the night and put one of Edward's shirts on.

She climbed over me and situated herself right between me and Edward which pulled Edward out of his sleep.

"Good morning mommy and daddy."

"Good morning angel." Edward replied. It amazed me how fast Edward fell into the dad role.

"Mommy what are we doing today?"

"Well you have daycare today and I am sure that your daddy has work that he has to do. So how about you go pick something to wear and brush your teeth and then I will come and fix your hair."

"Okay mommy." Abby reached over and kissed both me and Edward and kiss on the cheek before she dashed off to get ready.

I Edward reached over to pull me to him. "So what are your plans today?"

"Well I was going to head over to the hotel and pack up the rest of Tanya's things and ship them out today and then head over to the office to see how construction is coming along. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes and I would love too."

Edward and I got up and started to get ready. I out on some white short with a yellow tube top and Edward put on some jeans and a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

We took Abby to daycare and then we made our way towards the hotel that Edward was staying at temporarily. We had picked up some boxes from the UPS store on the way.

__

It only took us half an hour between the both of us to pack Tanya's things. Then Edward wrote a simple not to put into one of the boxes.

_Do not call me or visit me._

_Have a nice life._

_-Edward_

We went back to the UPS store to drop off the boxes and then we went to the construction site

Construction was coming along the office was almost already up and ready to start on the interior. Edward talked to a few of the construction guys to see how everything was going and to see how they were progressing.

"Well they say that everything should be ready in a month." Edward said walking up to me.

"Thank god, I can't stand to be home not working.

"Well you know that I have nothing to do either so we could always do each other." He smirked.

"I think I will take you up on that offer."

It didn't take long before Edward and I were speeding off towards the house.

__

EPOV

Over the past week Bella and I couldn't keep are hands off each other. But that was something that would never change. We still kept with the ground rules but since we had no work right now we had a lot of extra time during the day while Abby was at daycare.

I tried to be with Abby and get to know her as much as possible. She amazed me more and more every day.

Bella was at the grocery store right now and then she as picking up Abby on the way home.

There was a knock at the door. It was probably Bella because she forgot her key.

I opened the door and instantly my fists balled up.

Tanya. What the fuck is she doing here?

__

So there it is. I hope I didn't disappoint ya'll please review.

Let me know what you think or tell me what your favorite part was.

REVIEW!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate all of them and hearing from ya'll.

The Governor's Arrangement will be the next story I right unless more people tell me they want Life Goes On.

So on with the next chapter.

**

EPOV

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

"Well first things first I looked it up in the address book and second you really thought that I would not visit you after I find my things back home in Alaska and a note that says don't call or visit me, have a nice life. What the hell Eddie?"

"Don't call me that Tanya I fucking hate you and I don't want to see you ever again. You should have taken the note as a hint."

"So this is about your whore. I leave for two weeks and she has gotten you wrapped around her finger and you forget all about me." I had never really had the urge to hit a woman before but when Tanya called Bella a whore I had never wanted to hit somebody so much in my life.

"Don't ever call her that again or you won't see the light of day ever again and I never ever want to think about you let alone be with you."

"You don't mean that." She said walking towards me.

"Yes I fucking do you cheating slut." Tanya made another move towards me but I backed away.

"I am so sorry Edward, but I love you and I know you love me. We can work this out." She pouted.

"No Tanya we can't, I never loved you. The only person that I could ever love like that is Bella."

"So Bella come back into your life and all of the sudden you are madly in love with her and you don't love me anymore."

"Tanya I never stopped loving Bella, she had always been in my heart and when I moved on with you I thought I had loved you but it was nothing. And I know that now."

"No I know you love me, we were meant to be you are just blinded by Bella."

"Maybe you are right, because the only person I see is Bella because she is the only one that matters." I said but Tanya said nothing back.

All of the sudden the door came flying open and Abby came running to me. "Daddy!" I picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi sweetheart how was you day?"

"I had so much fun, we have music lessons this week and today I played the piano."

Bella came through the door and dropped the groceries that were in her hands. Her hands balled into fists when she looked over and saw Tanya and then she looked back at me and Abby.

"Abby why don't you go up to your room." Bella said.

"Ok mommy."

Bella walked over to my side and I wrapped an arm around her waist. We both were glaring at Tanya now.

"Daddy???" she asked.

"Yep Abby is mine and Bella's daughter."

"You have a daughter with her?" I tighten my grip on Bella's waist. "Do you even know if the baby is yours?"

"Tanya if you even paid a little bit of attention to Abby you would see that she looks just like me and besides the timing is right." I replied. "And yes I have a daughter _with _Bella. We are a family."

Bella was silent up until now. "Now I suggest that you get the fuck out of my house before I through you out myself."

With that Tanya turned and walked out of the house and our lives for good.

"I am so sorry, there was a knock at the door and I thought it was you. She just showed up out of nowhe…" Bella cut me off by smashing her lips to mine. She pushed her tongue into my mouth but pulled away when we needed some much needed air.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"When you said we are a family…ah I just couldn't help myself." I pushed Bella against the door and pushed my lips to hers. I deepened the kiss without permission. Bella instantly wrapped her legs around my waist and I picked her up. I broke the kiss so we could get some much needed air but I continued to kiss along her neck and Bella put her hands in my hair. I am sure that Bella could feel my erection through her jeans.

I continued my descent down her neck towards her hardened nipples. I kissed them through her tank top and my hands moved down towards the hem of her shirt so that I could remove it but Bella stopped me.

"Edward…we can't….do…this." She said out of breath. I moved back up to kiss her neck again. "Ground rules. You will have to wait till tonight."

"Bella." I pouted hoping it would break her resolve.

"No Edward but I promise you it will be worth the wait." She smirked. "I am going to get Abby."

I let Bella go and she went upstairs to go get Abby. Seconds later Abby came barreling downstairs with Bella following right behind her.

"Who was that daddy?"

"That was an old…..friend." I said failing to find a different word than friend.

"Then why were ya'll yelling at her?"

"She did some bad things to make us mad so she is not our friend anymore." Bella replied answering that for me.

Abby nodded in understanding.

"Alright who is ready for dinner?" Bella asked.

**

We finished up eating dinner and Bella gave Abby a bath while I checked some work e-mails that needed my attention. Then I went upstairs and helped Bella tuck Abby into bed.

Bella and I went back downstairs and Bella groaned when she saw the dishes that needed to be cleaned.

"How about I clean the dishes and then you and I can go take showers….together." I said playfully.

"How about you clean the dishes and I will let you join me for a swim." She smirked.

"Deal."

**

BPOV

I left Edward to do the dishes while I went upstairs to clean up and put my bathing suit on.

I put on one of my bathing suits and grabbed a towel and then headed out back towards the pool.

I got into the pool and sat on the steps so that I could get use to the water. A couple of minutes later I heard Edward coming outside. I suspected that he would come sit down near me but instead he jumped in the deep end.

He never came up for a breath and swam right over towards me. When he was right in front of me he finally came up for air. He rose up and I got a good look at his body. He was dripping wet and the water rolled off his abs. I looked up to Edward who was watching me with that half grin look on his face.

"You know it's not polite to stare." He said.

"I can stare at something when it is mine though. And you are defiantly mine." I replied.

He walked towards me so that he was now standing in between my legs. "I am most defiantly all yours." He moved to rest his knees on one of the steps below me. I could feel his hand over my center. "But you are most defiantly mine too."

He tore my bikini off and started to rub my clit. I tugged down his bathing suit to release him. He situated himself right at my entrance. I made a move to slide him into me but he backed away.

"Edward." I groaned.

"Tell me that you're mine." He said tightening his grip on my hips.

"I am yours." Right when I said that Edward slammed into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wove my hands into his hair. Edward started to thrust in and out of me but I needed more of him.

"Faster. Harder." Edward pulled all the way out of me before slamming right back into. I opened my legs wider to him and pulled them up so they could rest on Edward's shoulders.

"Oh fuck Bella." He kept thrusting harder and harder to me.

I could feel my arousal coming. Edward reached down and rubbed my clit and then I came. My orgasm was all Edward needed before he came in me.

"That was defiantly worth the wait." He panted.

"Defiantly."

Edward pulled me to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started to move us around the pool.

"I am sorry about today still."

"I know you had no idea that she was coming. Hell if you weren't there and she came to my house Abby could have seen her mom being taken to jail for abuse." I joked.

"I love you." He said and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." Edward then stood up out of the pulled with me still in his arms and carried me inside into the house and to the bedroom where we made love again that night.

**

I know it is kinda short but I wanted to give you guys an update. SO I hope you enjoy it.

Keep the reviews coming. Tell me your favorite part or what you liked. PLEASE.

REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait!!!

So we are going to progress in time a little for this chapter!!!

I know I say it all the time but PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I love to hear from ya'll and hear what you liked about the chapter and what ya'll want to happen!!!

So on with the next Chapter!!!

**

BPOV

Over the past month everything had been perfect. Edward I fell into a routine with Abby. In the mornings Edward and I would get out of bed and I would go downstairs to make breakfast while Edward would go and wake Abby up and carry her downstairs. After breakfast I would help Abby get ready for daycare and Edward cleaned the kitchen. Edward and I had made this agreement because I don't think I could see Edward picking out Abby's clothes and fixing her hair. Then Edward would take Abby to daycare and I hopped back into bed. Edward usually came back to bed when he got back.

We would stay in bed a little while and then Edward would get up and get ready for the day. He would normally go down to the construction site but construction was ahead and now the office building done. The official office opening was two days away and the night of the opening Edward was throwing a party for all of the employees working at the new office.

Edward had just gotten back from Chicago. He had gone to pack the rest of his things and deal with some paperwork pertaining to the new office. Edward and I had decided that he should move into my house so that we wouldn't pull Abby away from what she was use to.

Today was a regular day. Edward went to wake up Abby and I was downstairs cooking breakfast. Edward came down the stairs carrying Abby who was rubbing her eyes trying to wake up.

"Good morning sweetheart." I walked over to Abby and gave her kiss on the forehead and turned to Edward to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning mommy." She said groggily.

"I made you favorite this morning. Chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yaahh!!" Abby exclaimed.

We ate breakfast and then I took Abby upstairs and got her ready and Edward was taking her to daycare as always. I had just crawled back into bed when my phone started to vibrate. I checked my caller i.d. and it was Alice.

"Hi Alice." I said flatly.

"Good morning Bella. I was just to tell you that I will be picking you up today around noon so we can go shopping."

"Shopping? Why do we need to go shopping?"

"Well for starters you are starting a new job Monday where your boyfriend is the CEO so I would hope you would want to look better than the rest of the office skanks and then you are attending a party tomorrow night in which Edward will be showing you off in front of all your fellow employees. So we need to go shopping."

"Fine."

"Ok I will pick you up at noon."

"Ok bye Alice."

"Bye Bella."

I hung up with Alice and I was about to dozed off when I felt Edward get back into bed and pull me into his arms so that are legs were tangled together and we were facing each other.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked me.

"Well Alice just called and told me to be ready at noon because we are going shopping. What about you?"

"Well I have a few last minute interviews that I need to attend and I wanted to ask you if I could pick up Abby today and surprise her."

"She will love that." I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I moaned into his mouth as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He pulled me on top of him so that I was straddling him. But I had to pull away before it escalated to anything further if I wanted to be ready when Alice came to pick me up.

"Bella." He groaned.

"Sorry but I have to take a shower and get ready before Alice comes to pick me up." I got up and I heard Edward groan.

"But you can always join me.' I smirked.

__

EPOV

I had joined Bella in the shower before she had to leave to go with Alice. After we got done with our longer than normal shower Bella got ready and Alice came and picked her up.

I went into the office to finish some last minute interviews for small positions that need to be filled. Other than working I had also been thinking about asking Bella to marry me. I had already bought the ring but I didn't know if it was too early in relationship. Although we have dated before and we knew that we would spend the rest of our lives together I didn't know if Bella was ready. We have only been back together for a little over a month. But no matter when I asked her I had already had the perfect plan on asking her to marry me.

I had gone back to Chicago to deal with some paperwork and pack up the rest of my things but I had also picked out Bella's engagement ring. It was a cushion cut diamond surrounded by bead set diamonds. **(Picture on Profile). **I know Bella hates having tons of money spent on her, but I knew that she would love it.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow night so I could see all of my friends from work and show Bella off to everyone. I could tell that Bella was nervous to start her new job. I knew she felt like she needed to prove something to her co worker s and me.

I went into the office and got the interviews out of the way. I left the office around 2:30 and went to pick up Abby from daycare. I arrived at the daycare and went inside to get Abby.

"Daddy!" she yelled running into my arms.

"Hi princess, are you surprised to see me?"

"Yes but I am always happy to see you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes." I noticed one of the daycare workers walking up to me.

"Edward Cullen?" I nodded. "I am Victoria, I am new here but you must be Abby's dad." Her eyes raked over my body and she licked her lips.

"Yes I am." I answered uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to let you know that next week is when we start collecting payment for the month of August." She said fluttering her eyes trying to flirt in an unsubtle way.

"Ok I will be sure to go ahead a pay for that."

"Alright well bye Abby." Abby looked at her but didn't say anything back.

"Abby what do you say?"

"Bye Victoria."

Victoria turned towards me. "Bye Edward." She purred.

"Goodbye." I replied shortly and headed out the door.

I got Abby secured in the back seat and headed off towards the house.

"Abby do you not like Victoria?"

"No she is mean." Abby replied.

"What does she do to be mean?"

"She didn't let me to any activities."

"So what did you do today?"

"My friend Ashley played with me."

This really bothered me. I decided I would talk to Carmen the owner of the daycare when I dropped her off Monday morning.

BPOV

Alice and I had spent 3 hours shopping. By the time we had gotten done I had a couple of new work outfits and a new dress for the party tomorrow night.

Alice had agreed to let Abby stay the night tomorrow night while we attended the party.

I made my way back to the house and found Edward and Abby out in the pool. Edward was trying to help her swim in the deep end.

"Hey." I said catching their attention.

"Hi mommy." Abby said. I sat down on the edge of the pool sticking my legs in. Edward brought Abby to the shallow end and then came to stand in between my legs. I reached down and gave him a kiss.

"Hi beautiful how was your day."

"Well other than having drill sergeant as a shopping partner it was good." Edward started to rub his hands up and down my legs. "How did the interviews go?"

"Well we got all of them done and I left the office early, but when I picked up Abby I met this new girl, her name is Victoria. Abby told me that when she asked to participate in several of the activities today Victoria did not choose her once and was very mean to her. I decided that I was going to talk with Carmen and see what the deal is tomorrow."

"Did you meet this girl, Victoria?"

"Yeah she came up to me when I picked Abby up, She was very forward but like I said I am going to talk to Carmen when I take Abby to daycare Monday."

"Ok but let me know what happens because if this doesn't change then I will make something change."

"Will do."

Edward reached up to give me another kiss. "You know you are really sexy when you get angry."

__

**Hmmm!!! What is Victoria up too???? Let me know what you think once again this is a transition chapter filling you in. **

**REVIEW!!!!! **


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

"Stop being so nervous Bella. Everything is going to be fine. You are going to look magnificent and everyone is going to love you." Alice tried to calm me down about the party but I was still so nervous. This would be my first time together with Edward, in front of his employees and my new co-workers.

"I am sorry I just want to make a good impression for me and Edward."

"You will do fine now will you please shut-up and let me work my magic on you."

"You know Alice you didn't have to do this I am more than capable to get ready myself." I replied.

"I know but you are so nervous I doubt you would be able to get ready on time."

"Ok beautify me." I laughed.

**

A little over an hour later Alice had finished fixing me up. She did my hair in loose curls and did my make up in an exotic but natural look. I put on my dress that Alice and I had picked out when we went shopping the other day. It was a long strapless flowing gown with an empire waist and a purple and yellow flower at the hemline. **(Picture on Profile**)

"You look beautiful Bella." Alice exclaimed. "I don't know how people won't love you. Edward will have to keep the men off of you tonight."

"Thank you."

"Alright it's time for you to get going, Edward is waiting downstairs"

I made my way downstairs to find Edward dress in a traditional black suit. He looked so sexy in a damn suit. I wanted to say screw the party and lock us in the bedroom.

Edward's eyes raked over my appearance. "You look absolutely beautiful.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I replied.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and Edward escorted me outside to his Aston-Martin and then we made our way to the party. I was getting increasingly nervous on the way over to the party. I kept fidgeting with my hands until Edward reached over and intertwined our fingers together. "Bella please don't be so nervous. I know that you are worried about what people think about you but the only person at work that you need to impress is me and you have already done that." Edward brought our hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand.

We arrived at the party a few minutes later and Edward pulled up to the valet. Before we went inside, Edward leaned into my ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward and I made our way into the ballroom filled with Edward's workers. An older man was already making his way towards Edward and me.

This is going to be a long night.

**

EPOV

Bella and I made our way into the ballroom and she immediately tensed. I instantly tightened me grip around her waist.

Aro was already making his way towards us. "Edward how are you?"

"Great. I have someone that I would like you to meet. Aro this is Bella, the love of my life, Bella this is Aro. Aro is a member of the board and will be a making the transfer from the Chicago office to the Charlotte office."

"It nice to meet you Aro."

"The pleasure is all mine. It is not every day that you meet a woman as beautiful as you." Aro was a big flirt. He was in his late 50's and had never gotten married in his life. He had numerous "lady" friends as he like to call it.

"Aro I think you are old enough to be her father." I laughed.

"Be that as it may if you ever get tired of this man Bella be sure to find me." He winked.

"As great as that sounds Aro, this man right here is it for me and I am not letting him go.

"Good because I want let go." I reached down placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Well you are a beautiful woman Bella and anyone can see how happy you have made Edward. Now that he is getting some maybe he will go easy on us at the office." Aro said patting my back.

"Thank you Aro." Bella replied

"Now if you will excuse me I need to scope out all of the new lady employees."

After Aro walked off I turned to Bella. "Now see that wasn't bad."

"No I just hope they are all like that."

**

BPOV

The rest of the evening went better than I could have expected. Mostly everyone was very welcoming with the few exceptions of some of the younger girls.

We made it back home a little after midnight. Abby was staying the night with Alice and Jasper.

Edward came up behind and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you ready for you first day tomorrow?"

"Yes I can't wait to get back to work and have you as a boss." I smiled and turned around so that I was facing Edward and I pushed my lips to his. Edward automatically deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into my mouth. I pulled Edward closer to me, needing to be closer to him. Edward groaned into my mouth. I pulled away gasping for air.

"Bella." Edward groaned.

"Sorry Edward but I start my first day of work tomorrow if you didn't know."

"Remember what Aro said about me getting some helps everyone, I am starting to agree with him." He said trying to pull me towards him.

"No Edward we need to go to bed."

"Well can I ask something you for something?" I nodded. "Can you at least sleep naked." He smirked.

"I'll see what I can do." I winked at him before removing Edward's t-shirt that I had on and slipped into bed.

**

I woke up the next morning to the ignoring sound of the alarm clock. I untangled myself from and Edward and went to get in the shower leaving Edward in the bed.

After I got out of the shower, I fixed my hair and put on my make-up. Then I went to out on my outfit that I had picked out especially for my first day. It was a low white v-neck blouse with a high black waist skirt and some black high heels to go with it**.****(Picture on profile)** After I got done dressing I walked down to the kitchen and Edward was already dressed and ready.

"Well don't you look nice." He smiled walking over to me to press his lips to mine.

"Well I am dresses to impress."

"That you are."

After we got done with breakfast we went ahead to the office. When we got there Edward introduced me to few more people that I didn't meet last night but I recognized most of the people from the party. Then Edward showed me to my office. It was a corner office with the best view of Charlotte and everything was already set up in my office.

"Edward this is perfect but something tells me you had something to do with this."

"Maybe." I reached up and pressed my lips to his quickly.

"Thank you so much." I walked over to my desk and sat down in my chair.

"Well I need to get to the office and see what needs to get done today, but my secretary will be e-mailing you your schedule." Edward walked over to me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before he left.

After Edward left I went ahead and checked my e-mail and got started. I, along with the marketing department and the board had a meeting with Edward later today to see what he liked to see in the marketing campaigns. After that I had to get started on the first campaign with the new company but until then I was free so I decided to take a walk around the office.

I met Edward's personal assistant, Angela. She was nice and we told each other that we would have to exchange numbers and get lunch sometime. After awhile I found myself in front of Edward's office and his very rude secretary that I had met last night.

"Hello Olivia, is Edward busy right now."

"I don't know." She sneered not even looking at me.

"Well can you please check?"

She rang Edward to check for me. "You may go on back." She replied angrily. Well I can't impress everyone.

I walked into Edward office which had a better view than mine. The whole back wall was glass looking over Charlotte like mine.

"Hello beautiful, how is your first day?" he asked leaning back in his chair, turning his attention towards me. I walked over to him and sat on his desk in front of him.

"It's great. I met your personal assistant, Angela. I like her a lot better than your secretary, but Angela and I are going to meet up for lunch sometime." Edward leaned forward and positioned himself between my legs.

"I'm glad and if any one gives you a problem let me know." He smirked and reached up and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled him closer to me so I could feel his body against mine. I pushed my tongue in his mouth deepening the kiss. Edward's hands roaming along my thighs but not going near where I wanted him the most. Edward and I broke away gasping for air but Edward continued to kiss me along my neck. He still wasn't near the place I wanted him, so I took the initiative and grabbed one of his hands and placed in right over my center. I was glad that I decided to not put on any underwear this morning.

"Ahh.. Bella you are so wet." He groaned.

"Please Edward I need you." I reached down and started to stroke him through his pants.

"Oh god Bella." Edward stood up and I unbuckle his belt and pants and yanked down his pants along with his boxers. I moved towards the edge of the desk and hitched my skirt up, then Edward thrusted.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward gripped my waist thrusting into me harder and faster.

"So close Edward." Edward thrusted into me two more time before each of us reached our climax.

"I could get use to this." He smiled reaching down to put his pants back on. I hopped of the desk and fixed my skirt.

"Oh me too." I reached over place a kiss to his lips. "But I need to get back before the meeting."

"Ok I'll see you there."

I walked back to my office. I had about another 30 minutes before the meeting. I started thinking of ideas to pitch to Edward. When I was sitting there brainstorming I became very nauseous. Lately I hadn't been feeling very well, but I kept on working trying to past the time.

I about to leave the office when blackness over took me.

**

EPOV

I had enjoyed Bella's little visit to my office. After sleeping last night with a naked Bella in my arms, I had needed a release.

Everyone was already seated in the conference room when I got there besides Bella. I thought she might have gotten hung up or something, so we went ahead and discussed a few things. After a few more minutes I excused myself from the meeting t go and check on Bella.

I made my way into her office and found her lying on the ground unconscious. I rushed over to Bella checking for a pulse. She still had one put it was light. I pulled out my phone and called 911 and told them about Bella's situation.

"Bella please, wake up baby please. I can't lose you." I couldn't lose Bella. She was everything to me. My whole world revolved around her and Abby. Tears escaped my eyes as I pulled Bella to me, picking her up and heading downstairs to meet the EMT's.

The ambulance pulled up right when I had walked outside. They put her on a stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. I hopped into the ambulance with them and took off. I took Bella's hand in mine. I had never really thought about what I would do if Bella wasn't in my life, but I do know that I couldn't survive in a world without Bella. The day when Bella's heart stops beating would be the day mine did too.

We arrived at the hospital and the EMT's rushed her into the hospital where they were met with two nurses and the emergency doctor. They started to take her off and I tried to follow.

"Sir you can't follow us. Please let us do our job." One if the nurses said to me. I couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my face. That was the first time I had noticed the blood on my shirt.

While I waited for news, I called Alice and Jasper to tell them. They said they we keep Abby again until we knew what was wrong. I also notified Emmett and Rosalie and they had come down to the hospital to check on Bella, but I still hadn't heard anything.

I don't know how long I waited to hear something. Finally a doctor came out to talk to us.

"I take it you are Mr. Cullen, the man who came with a Miss Bella Swan brought in today."

"Yes."

"I'm Doctor Phillps. Bella is alright but Mr. Cullen were you aware of the fact that Miss Swan was pregnant."

"No. I was not." What Bella was pregnant? Why did she not tell me?

" I sorry to tell you that Miss Swan has suffered a miscarriage."

**

Please don't hate me but it can't always be happy time.

Please you know what to do and REVIEW. I love hearing from you guys.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to your favorites and alerts.**

**Bella right now is going to go through tough time so please don't hate me. I have to through some angst in right now but please stick with me.**

**You know what to do at the end. REVIEW!!!**

**

BPOV

_Beep_

What the heck.

_Beep_

What the hell is the noise?

_Beep_

I opened my eyes to see where the noise was coming from but I was hit the brightest of a hospital room and Edward was sitting beside me was his head resting on my bed.

_How in the hell did I end up in the hospital? The last thing I remember was sitting in my office waiting for the meeting and….. Oh my god, I passed out. What happened to me? _

I was feeling some pain in my stomach, so I moved to find a more comfortable position. Edward woke up rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Bella! How are feeling to you? Do you need anything? Let me go get you a doctor." Edward stood up to go get a doctor but I quickly gripped his arm to pull him back.

"No. I don't need a doctor I just need you to tell me how I ended up in a hospital bed?" Edward resumed his seat in his chair beside me and ran his hand through his hair.

"How are you feeling first?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to avoid my question.

"I'm fine I feeling some pain in my stomach but I want you to answer my question."

Edward sighed. "Bella were you aware that you were pregnant?"

"What… no… did you say _were_ pregnant?" I could feel the tears threatening to spill over.

"Yes Bella, you had a miscarriage." After Edward told me that the tears spilled over. I gripped my stomach thinking about the baby that I had lost. Edward stood up and pulled me into him, rubbing soothing circles on my back but nothing was going to make me feel better about the child that I had lost.

"When you hadn't made it to the meeting I went to come and find you. I came to your office and found you passed out on the floor of your office." The tears continued to spill over and all I could keep thinking about was my baby that was growing inside of me. I didn't even know.

_My baby_.

_Mine and Edward's baby we had created. My baby is gone._

"My baby." I whispered as I held onto Edward as he tightened his grip on me. "Our baby is gone Edward." I could feel the tears from Edward. He was hurting just as much as I was.

"I know but Bella we can try again. We can have as many as you want. We can provide Abby with brothers and sisters and I will be there for you and the baby the whole way."

I couldn't think that when all I could think about was the baby I lost. The baby that Edward and I had created and yet I lost. I lost our baby.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I am so sorry. I lost our baby." I whispered over and over to Edward. I gripped Edward closer to me. He was the only person that could help with all the hurt I felt at that moment.

EPOV

It hurt me so much to find out that Bella had a miscarriage, but it hurt more to see Bella hurting and there was nothing that I could do about it. I wanted to take away all the pain from us, but the only people that could help us through this was each other. How could we though, if we were both mourning the loss of our baby that we had no idea about, so I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and I let out all of my emotion and hurt that was in me.

To think that a little life was growing in Bella a day ago and now it's gone. I wondered whether it would have been a boy or girl. Whether it was a boy or girl, I would've spoiled it rotten like I will for Abby. This time I would have been there for Bella. I would have been there for Bella to comfort her through the morning sickness. I would have been there to go to the grocery store to get whatever Bella craved and give her foot massages. I would have been there to hold her hand while she gave birth to our little child because I never had the chance to do it for Bella with Abby. Because I love Bella more than anything and I would be there 100 percent of the way for the next time. I told Bella that we would try again, that we would have as many kids as she wanted.

I was still holding Bella in my arms while she cried. "Bella, love you need to rest. The doctor said that you lost a lot of blood."

I made a move to withdraw myself from Bella's embrace but she clung to me tighter. "Please don't let me go. I need you. Stay with me." She whimpered. Bella scooted over to make room for me in the small hospital bed. I laid down beside her and I wrapped my arms around her fragile little body and she tangled our legs together while she clung to me as if I might let go.

"Sleep, love." I whispered caressing her arms, trying to soothing her. Bella finally fell asleep and it didn't take me long to find some rest for myself.

_1 week later_

EPOV

It had been a week since Bella was discharged from the hospital and she wasn't taking the loss of our baby well. I didn't want Bella to be back at work yet because emotionally she wasn't ready to come back to work. She spent the most of her time sleeping or playing with Abby and after everything that happened I think Bella loved Abby even more if it was possible. The past week Bella didn't want Abby going to daycare because he wanted to spend more time with her. And as much as I wanted to stay home with Bella and Abby I couldn't because the new office had just opened up and work require my attention.

Although I had spent a lot of time the past week at the office, Bella had become distant with me. We hadn't talked about what happened besides the little bit we said at the hospital and we had barely even touched each other except in the morning when we woke up and our bodies had gravitated towards each other. I got the sense the she felt like I regretted her for losing our but I could never regret her. I would love her till my last breath and we could always have more babies.

I was on my way home from work. It had been another late night filled with endless meetings and by the time I got home I walked into Abby's room to see her already asleep, so I gave her a kiss and turned towards the bedroom. I walked in the bedroom to also find Bella asleep.

I knew Bella was still avoiding me and I decided tomorrow that I was not going into work we would finally talk about it.

**

I woke up the next morning to find Bella in my arms even though we didn't fall asleep like this. Bella wasn't awake yet so I decided to remain holding Bella in my arms until she woke because it was now the only time I got to hold her.

I laid in bed another 30 minutes until Bella finally awoke. She immediately untangled herself from me and locked herself into the bathroom to take a shower. I got up and went downstairs to call my secretary to tell her that I wouldn't be coming in and to cancel and reschedule everything on my schedule for the day.

Then I went upstairs to wake her up and ask her for a favor.

"Abby sweetie. Wake up." She woke up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning daddy." I sat down on her the side of her bed.

"I need you to do me a favor today."

"Ok daddy what is it." She asked.

"Well you know how mommy hasn't been feeling well lately and she needed you to help her feel better." Abby nodded in understanding. "Well today I am going to try and make her feel better by having a grown up conversation, so I am going to need you to play by yourself today. Then next week you will go back to daycare."

"Alright daddy." She smiled. "Make mommy feel better. Give her your hugs and kisses because they make me feel better too."

"That's a good idea Abby. When did you get so smart?"

"I have always been smart silly."

"I guess you're right." I kissed the top of her forehead. "Ok daddy is going downstairs to help mommy now. If you need anything come get daddy ok."

"Ok daddy."

I went back downstairs to the kitchen where Bella was drinking her morning coffee. She looked down at my appearance surprised that I was still in my sweats and not dresses and ready for work.

"Aren't you going to be late for work." She asked.

"I am not going into work today." I moved around the kitchen to get my coffee.

"Why not? You can't do that you are too busy with everything." I turned around her face her.

"I am the boss Bella so I can do whatever I want and if that means taking the day to stay at home then I will do it and because we need to talk about everything. You have been distant with me, we have barely talked and you spend all your time sleeping or with Abby. So I took the day off to talk."

"What do you want to talk about Edward? The fact that I lost our baby." She yelled.

"Yes that is exactly what I want to talk about. I know that you are hurting Bella but you are not the only one. I am grieving here too, I hurting right along with you but I am dealing with it. I am here for you but you won't let me help you." I paused and ran my hand through my hair. "We need to help each other through this and we need each other."

By the time I finished ranting Bella was in tears. I went over to her and pulled her into my arms. "I am so sorry Edward. I can't be sorry enough for losing our baby. I can't stop thinking about our baby or what she or he would look like. It is my fault that she is not growing inside of me anymore." I pulled her closer to me trying to comfort her.

"Bella I know it is not easy to get over it but we can help each other get through this. Then when you are ready we try again. We can have as many babies as you want but what I want right now is my Bella back. I want the high spirited, young , sexy and feisty woman that I love so much and Abby misses her mama too." She pulled away from my grasp and wiped her tears away.

"Ok I think I can find her." She smiled. I pulled her to me again and kissed the top of her head. Right then I knew everything was going to be ok.

**

It had been a couple of days since mine and Bella's big talk and finally my Bella was back. She was back to normal and had returned to work. Although everything had returned back to normal Bella and I had still not been intimate yet and that said a lot because considering both of our sexual drives and physical attraction towards one another.

But hopefully all of that would change after what I had planned for Bella and me.

_*_*_*_*_*_

**Alright so there it is. This chapter was really hard to right because my best friend just recently suffered a miscarriage and then found she will never be able to have children.**

**So you know what to do!! REVIEW and let me know what you think or what you liked about the chapter!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Keep it up!!

**

EPOV

It had been a week since I had confronted Bella about everything. Now Bella was back at work and Abby is back at daycare. The day I took Abby back to daycare I asked Carmen, the daycare's owner about Victoria, she said that she wouldn't be a problem and she would keep an eye open for anything unusual which I was grateful for. So everything had returned to normal other than Bella and I weren't having sex still. I knew that Bella needed time so that was exactly what I was going to give her, but I had something romantic planned for Bella that would hopefully change our lives forever.

It was around noon time at the office and I had to attend the meeting that had been rescheduled after Bella had passed out. I had been making sure that Bella was taking it easy on her body as well as not being stressed out.

I walked into the conference room to find everyone already there including Bella.

"Alright let's get started."

"Well the other day we never got to talk about how we want to market us." One of my board members said. I didn't recognize who it was because I was too busy staring at Bella. She really was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life and she took her job seriously which I was grateful for. Even now she was listening intently to what the board member was saying and writing notes but I couldn't even concentrate because I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

The whole meeting I could barely take my eyes off Bella. The only time I did was when I was asked questions about how I wanted things, but other than that all of my attention was on Bella. She asked a lot of questions and took a lot of notes and gave out of lot of good ideas that we are going to use. I knew that she wanted to impress everyone including me. As I watched Bella I noticed a difference in her. She seemed happier and more relaxed now after everything that had happened. Every now and then Bella would look towards me and would catch me looking at her and blush.

"Alright everything sounds good here; I am pleased at what I am hearing." Yeah right I hadn't even been paying attention the whole meeting. Maybe I could get Bella to come to my office to read her notes, this way I could get some alone time with Bella.

I buzzed Jessica so she could Bella into my office.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." Jessica asked.

"Could you get Bella to come to my office."

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later Bella walked into my office.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." She smirked.

"You know hearing you say my name like that is a turn on." I smiled.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Come here." I motioned her over. Even though we hadn't been intimate lately we had been cuddling and holding each other a lot. Bella came around my desk, I pulled her down on my lap and wrapped my arms around her while she wrapped her arms my neck.

"How are you doing today?" I asked

"Good it's getting easier and easier every day."

"Good. You were amazing today in that meeting."

"Thank you all I want to do is make a good first impression on you and the board members."

"Well you have already made a good first impression on me." I cupped Bella's face and brought her lips to mine. I took her bottom lips in between mine and then forced my tongue into Bella's mouth. After a long heated kiss Bella broke away, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry I got carried away." I apologized.

"I don't mind." She winked at me. Slowly we were getting back to the way we were.

"So I was thinking that on my way home from work, I could surprise Abby at daycare and pick her up and then we have a movie night and then tomorrow night I have something planned for us."

"That sounds wonderful." She reached down a put a chaste kiss on my lips. "Are you going to tell me about what you have planned for tomorrow?"

"I can't do that. Where would be the surprise in that?"

"Fine. I need to get back to work." I gave her one more kiss before she left. "I'll see you when you get home." Bella got up and left going back to her office.

Hopefully tomorrow night is going to change the rest of our lives.

**

I left the office around 5:00 and headed over to pick up Abby from daycare.

I went inside and the minute Abby saw me her eyes lit up and she ran over to me jumping into my arms. I picked her up and hugged her to me.

"How's my little girl today?"

"Great. Victoria picked me to do everything today."

"Wow you got lucky today" I said as I buckled her into her car seat.

"I had so much fun."

"Well let's get home and see mommy. We are going to have a movie night." I started to make our towards the house.

"Yahh! Can I pick the movie? Please!" she pleaded. I looked in the rearview mirror and she had the look that she learned from her mama. The look that I couldn't resist.

"If your mom says it's ok then it's ok with me." I said.

"Thank you daddy." This is not good she is only five years old and she already has me wrapped around her little finger just like Bella has me.

After a few more minutes we pulled up into the driveway. I went around and unbuckled Abby from her car seat then she took off towards the house, no doubt to ask Bella if we could watch what she wanted to watch. I grabbed my brief case from the car and then made my way into the house where Bella was holding Abby.

"Daddy, mommy said we can watch whatever I want to."

"Well what are we going to watch?"

"Finding Nemo!" she exclaimed.

"Well why don't you go upstairs and I will come help you take a bath and then we can settle in and watch Finding Nemo." Bella said to Abby.

I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. "How was the rest of your day at work?"

"Good I got a lot done even though a certain green eyed man was occupying my thoughts."

"Well who is this green eyed man? Do I know who he is?"

"Well he has these amazing green eyes and perfect bronzed sex hair, an amazing muscular body and is a great father."

"He seems like a great catch."

"He is perfect." I pulled her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. Before I even had a chance she pushed her tongue in my mouth pulling me closer, so there was no space between us. I picked Bella up and she instantly wrapped her legs around me. We broke away gasping for air but I continued to kiss her along her neck and collarbone.

"God Edward I have missed being with you." She whispered.

I was just about to tell Bella how much I missed her too when we heard Abby.

"Mommy!" she yelled.

"I have to go give her a bath." She sighed. I set her down giving her one last kiss before she went upstairs to take care of Abby.

I made my way upstairs and pulled my phone out to call Jasper.

"Hello?" Jasper answered.

"Hey Jasper."

"Hey man what's going on?"

"Nothing, look I need to ask you and Alice for a favor."

"Yeah man what do you need?"

"Well I am planning a romantic night tomorrow for Bella and I need someone to keep Abby overnight. So do you mind?"

"We would love too. You know how much we love Abby."

"Thanks man. I owe ya'll. I'll drop Abby off around 5 o'clock."

"Sounds good man. See you then."

I hung up with Jasper and then changed in to some shorts and a t-shirt. Bella walked in a few minutes later and changed as well before we made our way downstairs. I went into the kitchen to pop some popcorn while Bella went to put in the movie.

After I popped the popcorn Bella started the movie and sat beside me and leaned into me while Abby laid down on the floor on her palate.

While we watched the movie, I would hear Abby giggle every time Dory said something. Dory was her favorite character.

Halfway through the movie Bella had fallen asleep on me and I reached behind me and grabbed a blanket to put over Bella.

By the end of the movie Abby had fallen asleep too. So I got up trying to not wake up Bella. I went over to Abby and picked her up and carried her up to her room.

I came back downstairs and Bella was still asleep so I sat back down and pulled her against me and watched some TV since it was still so early.

Around ten o'clock Bella woke up.

"Where Abby?" she asked.

"She fell asleep near the end of the movie so I carried her upstairs to her bedroom and tucked her in."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You fell asleep around the middle of the movie."

"Oh I am sorry."

"It's ok. Come on I have a big day planned for you tomorrow night, so let's get to sleep."

I couldn't sleep all night long because of what I had planned for Bella and me. Tomorrow will be one of the best days of my life. Hopefully.

**

I wanted to get this chapter out now before my life starts to become busier. I have a new client that pays extreme attention to detail and wants to be involved in every little aspect which isn't good in my line of work. So it might be a little while before I get the next chapter out but I will try my hardest to get it out.

I have not written the next chapter yet so the more reviews I get will help me to get motivated so I can update.

**Oh and I just wanted to thank everyone for what you said about my friend. It has been a very hard time for her. She always wanted a big family and I know that she would have been a great mother, but she has told me that she and her husband are going to adopt. So thank you to everyone.**

You guys know what to do. Leave me a REVIEW!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**I know everyone hates these things but my life has become a little hectic. I promise an update will come this week and at the latest this weekend. **

**Some of ya'll have guessed at what Edward's surprise is going to be and I can't confirm or deny anything and for the rest of ya'll tell me what you think it is or what you want it to be.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story but we are winding down and there is probably going to be about 3 more chapters plus an epilogue.**

**Then I know I said that I would write the Governor's Arrangement next but I have had some more ideas running through my head and I wanted to know what you think.**

**Here are my ideas:**

**Temptation: **

Bella's father died when she was a young girl leaving everything he had to her and her mom. Even though Bella and her mom were each other's best friends Renee turned into a rich socialite after Charlie died. Bella grew up and went to college across the college at her dream school. Now Bella has returned home after 4 years of college to find that her mom has not changed at all but one thing has, her mom's much younger boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Will temptation get to her?

**The One:** (This story came to me when I was listening to Mary J. Bilge's song The One.)

Bella has just graduated from college and has found a job working for Edward Cullen as a Secretary/Personal Assistant. Neither of them expected to fall in love with one another, but what happens when a part of Edward's past shows up and leaves Bella hurt and broken. She does what anyone else would do in her situation, continue like nothing has happened and show Edward what he had and what he lost.

Check out Chapter 12 to see the summary for **The Governor's Arrangement**.

_Let me know which one you would like for me to write next._

I promise the next chapter will be up at soon the latest will be this weekend.


	22. Chapter 22

I know that it has been a longer wait than normal but here it finally is. I don't know how many more chapters there are going to be but we are winding down. I am thinking 3 more plus an epilogue.

**

EPOV

The next morning I woke up with Bella in my arms still sound asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping. Today was going to be a huge day for us and Abby. I want to give Bella the life that she has always wanted. I want to give her more children. I wanted to watch Abby grow up and see all the little boys chase after her. I wanted to give them both the world.

Bella was starting to wake up and she turned around in my arms to face me and rest her head on my chest. "Good morning." She said. I reached down placing a kiss to her lips.

"Good morning sweetheart." She smiled up to me and snuggled herself into me.

"Well what are the plans for today?" she inquired.

"Well I was thinking that we could hang around here today, out by the pool before we have to start getting ready for tonight." I replied.

"Ok then I am going to wake up Abby and then go downstairs to fix some breakfast."

"How about I go and wake Abby up and you go ahead downstairs."

"Alright." Bella reached up and gave me a chaste kiss before getting out of bed. But as she rose out of bed with the sheets no longer acting as a cover for her body I had different plans for right now. I reached over and pulled her back into bed.

"Edward what are you doing." She squeaked.

"Delay of plans." I said reaching down and running kisses all over her.

**

After our little delay Bella and I finally got up and got dressed. Bella went downstairs and I went to go wake up my little girl.

"Abby, baby. Wake up." She slowly woke up and I reached down to pick her up.

"Good morning, daddy." She said groggily.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Mommy is cooking breakfast for us and then we are going to hang out in the pool today."

When I said the words pool she instantly became excited. "Ok!" she exclaimed.

We walked downstairs and Bella was already fixing the pancakes. I set Abby down and she ran over to give Bella a hug.

"Good morning mommy."

"Hey baby girl. Did daddy tell you what we are going to do today." Bella asked.

"Yes ma'am, he said that we are going to go swimming in the pool. So let's go put my bathing suit on mommy."

"Not yet sweetheart, let's eat first and then we can do that."

"Ok mommy."

After we ate breakfast Bella went upstairs to go get Abby changed while I cleaned the dishes up for her. Then I went upstairs to go and get changed.

As I was getting changed, Bella came in. "Edward who is taking care of Abby tonight if you have big plans for us tonight."

"Already have it covered. Alice and Jasper are taking her for the night."

"Oh ok."

We finished getting ready and went downstairs to find an overly excited little girl waiting to go into the pool.

"Can we go now?" she asked as she ran over and grabbed mine and Bella's hand pulling us to the door.

"Yes we can go just let me go get some towels." Bella said. Abby and I went ahead outside and I put on her floaties and she immediately jumped in. Bella came out a few minutes later and laid the towels out on the chairs.

I was laying down watching Abby when I noticed Bella was walking over to me. "Excuse me sir will you please rub some sunscreen on me?" She had the biggest grin on her face.

"Of course." I sat up to allow Bella to sit in between my legs. She handed me the sunscreen and I started to slowly rub lotion on her back. I immediately had an erection and I knew Bella could feel it.

"You know, you are amazing with your hands."

I leaned in to her ear. "You should see what else I could do with them." I could hear the slightest moan coming from Bella.

"All done." I said.

Bella stood up and turned towards me. "Well I don't want to get my hands all greasy so do you mind doing to the front for me sir." She said batting her eyelashes.

I motioned her forward to stand in between my legs.

I started rubbing lotion lightly around her stomach. I started to kiss that area right where her bikini bottoms started. "Edward." She groaned.

"Yes." I said still rubbing lotion on her while still giving her light kisses.

"Abby is right behind us."

"I know, I can see her. She isn't paying us any attention. Now let me finish my job miss." I grinned and stood up. I squirted some lotion in my hands then moved to Bella's chest and over the exposed part of her breast. She moaned and I moved in closer pressing my erection into her and she gasped.

"Now I am going to have this little problem the rest of the afternoon." I said kissing her on the neck and handing her the lotion back.

"Well I am sure you will think of some way to get rid of it." She smiled walking off from me to go sit in her chair.

_Fuck._

_**_

The rest of the afternoon we stayed around the pool playing with Abby. Around 3:00 we went in and Bella fixed Abby some lunch. Then Bella went to give her a bath before Jasper and Alice came to pick her up.

I went ahead and took a shower and got ready before Jasper and Alice got came to Abby. Besides Bella had already told me that she didn't want me to see her until she was ready. So while waiting Abby and I watched one of her favorite movies, Lilo and Stich.

Around 5 o'clock Jasper and Alice showed up. Alice immediately ran upstairs to Bella.

Five minutes later Alice re-appeared smirking.

I pulled Abby away from the movie and said good bye to her. "Have fun with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and Mommy and me will see you in the morning."

"Ok daddy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

**

Time could not pass by fast enough. I had told Bella to be ready at 6:30 and it seemed like forever just waiting.

At 6:30 on the dot I heard the bedroom door open and I started to get nervous. I have had this planned for a long time. I had planned all of it out and I hoped that everything would go smoothly.

When Bella came into view I thought that my heart might stop. She looked gorgeous. Everything was running though my mind right then but the one thing that stood out was, _How did I get so lucky?_

She had on a deep purple dress with a one sided shoulder that came down to right above mid thigh. She had her hair in a loose, low bun with curls hanging out. **(picture on profile)**

"Edward?" Bella said catching my attention. "Are you alright? You haven't said anything."

"I am fine, it's just I can't describe how beautiful you look right now."

"Thank you." she said and I reached over and pulled her to me placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I have been ready since you told me." I led her outside where there was a limo waiting for us just like how I had planned. We got in and started towards our intended destination.

"Now are you going to tell me where we are going."

"No you are just going to have to wait a little bit longer." I said placing a kiss on the hand I was holding. "In fact I need you to do something for me." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a blindfold. "I need you to put this on for me."

"Edward are you serious?"

"Please. The place where we are going want make sense to you at first so I want you to put this on."

"Fine."

A couple of minutes later we arrived and I led Bella out of the car and into the building and then into the elevator.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yes I am just ready to know where we are at."

I led Bella out of the elevator and stood behind her holding her waist. I looked around to find that everything was perfect.

"Alright Bella." I took off the blindfold and she gasped.

"Oh my god Edward."

BPOV

I had been running through what Edward could have had planned but nothing had prepared me to what it was. Edward took the blindfold off we were on top of the roof of the office building overlooking the view of Charlotte. In front of me was a table set for two with candles and champagne and then off to the right was a gazebo decorated with my favorite flowers, lilies and with Christmas lights. An the sun was now setting.

"How do you like it?"

"Edward it is so beautiful. When have you has time to do this."

"I have been planning this for the past month."

"Oh my gosh, Edward this is beyond what I had been imagining."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yes of course." We walked to the gazebo and the song "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston came on.

Edward started to lead us dancing. "Edward this is all so wonderful."

"It's all for you too." She said placing a kiss on my forehead.

Edward and I danced around just staring into each other's eyes. I have never felt more loved at that moment then I have in my whole entire life. After the song ended he led me to the table to eat.

"I still can't believe you did this." I said.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you." He replied.

I got up from my chair and went around to sit on Edward's lap.

"I know how much you love me and I want you to know that no matter what happens in life you will always be the love of my life. I will love you till my last breath and nothing nor nobody could ever change that." I said to him.

"Thank you." Just then I noticed two waiters come out with two silver trays. "You ready to eat." Edward asked.

"Yes." I walked back to my chair and the waiter set down the trays and removed the covers.

Edward and I ate our dinner and enjoyed light conversation mostly about us and Abby. After we finished dinner and I noticed the same waiters came out with two more trays.

I looked to Edward.

"Dessert." He answered my question without me having to ask it.

The waiters placed the tray in front us and removed the covers. I looked down to see a little blue box opened with a large diamond ring. My heart stopped. Edward walked over to me took the box and got on one knee.

"Bella you are the love of my life as well. You have given me a beautiful daughter and a life that I could have never dreamed of. Will you marry me?"

_He wants to marry me. _

Every single thing I had felt for Edward was running through me at that point. I looked down to Edward and saw all the love he had for me and Abby. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man and more.

"Yes Edward!! Yes a million times!" I exclaimed. Edward stood up and picked me up and gave the most passionate kiss I had ever had. He set me down and I started to pull him towards the elevator.

"Edward take me home. I need you."

That night Edward and I made love all night long. _Literally._

_******_

**I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. **

**Sorry again for the ling wait but it wont be as long as the last time.**

**Leave me a REVIEW and tell me how you liked it.**


End file.
